enseñame a besar
by angeldark2805
Summary: dicen que el amor mas fuerte es el de los amigos que tan cierto es eso? lean y compruebenlo
1. Chapter 1

Enséñame a besar

Era un hermoso día en tomoeda, el sol resplandecía con alegría y los niños jugaban en el parque llenando a este de sus calidas risas, haciendo del parque un lugar alegre y lleno de vida; en un banco un poco alejado del parque dos jóvenes conversaban alegremente y disfrutaban del hermoso día.

Te acuerdas como nos conocimos – preguntaba una hermosa joven de 16 años, alta con un cuerpo delgado pero de formas bien definidas, su piel tan blanca nieve de invierno, cabello negro en ondas que caía en cascada hasta su cintura y hermosos ojos amatistas.

Si esa tarde tú estabas triste y yo fue en tu rescate – dijo un joven de unos 17 años, alto con un cuerpo bien ejercitado, su piel blanca como la de su acompañante, su cabello negro con destellos azules que caía desordenado y lo hacia ver endemoniadamente sexi, sus ojos azules solo comparables con el mar embravecido y que eran resaltados por unos elegantes lentes que le daban un toque intelectual y muy varonil, además de estar rodeado por un aura mágica y misteriosa dando una sonrisa tierna a la joven a su lado.

No, pues el gran Eriol – dijo la amatista de forma sarcástica.

Jejejeje ese soy yo, súbdita mía albadme – dijo el recibiendo un golpe de parte de la pelinegra.

Eriol, mejor sigamos recordando - dijo la joven.

Flash back

Loca, loca tu estas loca; además nadie te quiere, eres una insociable – decían unas niñas de aproximadamente su misma edad, mientras le jalaban el cabello y se burlaban de ella.

Déjenme por favor yo no les hecho nada – decía una niña de unos tres años que lloraba, mientras trataba de escapar de las niñas que la molestaban.

DEJENLA EN PAZ, NO VEN QUE LA LASTIMAN – grito un niño de unos cuatro años con cara de pocos amigos.

Las niñas salieron corriendo dejando a la pequeña niña tirada en el suelo con la cabeza gacha tratando de esconder su llanto

Estas bien – pregunto el niño.

Si….. Gracias – dijo la niña secándose las lagrimas.

Ven párate – dijo el chico extendiendo su mano para que la niña se levantara.

Si… - tomando la mano del niño y levantándose.

Mi nombre es Eriol - dijo el niño dándole una tierna sonrisa a la niña.

Mucho gusto Eriol, mi nombre es Tomoyo – dijo la niña mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.

Que lindo nombre y que hermosos ojos tienes - dijo Eriol

Gracias – dijo Tomoyo sonrojándose por el cumplido

Ven, quieres jugar conmigo – dijo Eriol, cogiendo la mano de Tomoyo.

Bueno - dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

Si, esa tarde jugamos hasta muy entrada la noche nuestros padres nos regañaron por haberlos preocupado – dijo Eriol sonriendo.

Sip, pero al otro día se les paso y nos dejaron volver a salir y desde eso no nos separamos nunca – dijo Tomoyo abrazando a Eriol.

Jejejejeje si es que tu no puedes vivir sin mi - dijo Eriol correspondiendo al abrazo

Ni tu sin mi - dijo Tomoyo sonriendo, ella quería mucho a Eriol y sabia que era cierto que ella no podía vivir sin el, le hacia mucha falta.

Si para que negarlo pequeña yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti - dijo Eriol, el también la quería mucho a ella y no le gustaba estar muy lejos de ella, el estaba hay para protegerla.

Notas de la autora: jejejejeje holas como están yo otra ves por aquí torturándoles con mis fics raros gueno ete es mi segundo fic espero lo disfruten y gueno díganme si quieren que lo continúe gueno suerte byebye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enséñame a besar **

El sol se asomaba en la ciudad de tomoeda; la secundaria tomoeda abría sus puertas a los estudiantes que llenaban de vida aquellas paredes, las aulas poco a poco se llenaban de estudiantes que se saludaban y se reunían con sus compañeros, algunos felices otros aburridos por tener que levantarse tan temprano y otros simplemente aceptaban que las cosas eran así y no había nada que hacer.

Hola shaoran - saludaba una alegre joven de unos 16 años, alta, de piel clara, de figura delicada, cabello corto y castaño recogido en dos moñitos que la hacían ver muy dulce y unos hermosos ojos verdes solo comparables con esmeraldas.

Hola Sakura – saludo shaoran, un joven de 17 años, alto, de piel clara al igual que la chica, con un cuerpo bien formado, cabellos castaños y de hermosos ojos chocolate que demostraban gran ternura hacia la castañita frente a el.

Oye shaoran, Eriol y Tommy? - pregunto Sakura mirando al lugar donde se sentaban los pelinegros.

No se, es raro que no hallan llegado, pero no te preocupes seguro los cogio la tarde – dijo shaoran tranquilizando a la castaña.

Si eso debe ser - dijo Sakura regalándole una linda sonrisa a shaoran al tiempo que sus miradas se cruzaron y por un tiempo se les olvido que existía el mundo y solo estaban ellos dos.

Pero, mira Eriol que lindos se ven - dijo la amatista devolviendo al mundo real a los castaños.

Si, se ven muy lindos – respondió el zafiro sonriéndole de forma cómplice.

Los dos castaños se sonrojaron inmediatamente aunque no por mucho ya que en ese momento llego el profesor y entonces todos tomaron asiento.

Bueno chicos, saben muy bien que empieza la semana cultural así que quiero que para el próximo lunes me traigan una canción en ingles aprendida y que la canten en parejas; las dos mejores parejas de la institución representaran a la escuela en el concurso que se realizara el próximo mes en Inglaterra. - dijo el profesor.

Cuando el profesor termino de dar la información en el salón se escucharon miles de murmullos de los estudiantes hablando de con quien se harían, que canción cantarían, que harían en Inglaterra y cosas por el estilo.

Bueno, por favor a la persona que llame me dirá el nombre de la persona con la cual se hizo – dijo el profesor empezando a llamar lista.

Hime, te gustaría ser la pareja de este loco que no vive sin ti – dijo Eriol arrodillándose como si estuviera pidiendo matrimonio haciendo gestos exagerados.

No, jejejejejejejeje no mentiras si loco solo si deja de hostigarme – decía Tomoyo molestando a Eriol.

Pero princesa, si este loco no vive sin ti y quiere enamorarte con sus dotes de súper estrella de cine, además es súper mega re contra sexy – dijo Eriol riendo y mirando a

Tomoyo.

Vaya Eriol, tu eres súper humilde – dijo la amatista riendo.

Jejeje si es que la humildad es mi cualidad más notable – dijo Eriol también riendo.

Oye, vamos a darle un empujoncito a cierta pareja de castañitos que hay por ahí – dijo la amatista al oído del zafiro.

Si, vamos – dijo Eriol levantándose y caminando hacia el puesto de shaoran, seguido por la amatista que se dirigía al puesto de Sakura.

Oye shaoran, yo me voy a hacer con Tomoyo; por que no vas y le dices a Sakura que se haga contigo – dijo Eriol

No se, que tal que ya tenga pareja – dijo shaoran mirando a Sakura hablar con Tomoyo.

Nada pierdes con intentarlo, vamos yo te acompaño – dijo Eriol empujando a shaoran hacia donde se encontraban Sakura y Tomoyo.

Vamos Sakura, yo me haría contigo pero es que Eriol me pidió que fuera su pareja – decía Tomoyo, mientras miraba a Eriol empujando a shaoran hasta donde se encontraban ellas.

Pero…. - iba a decir Sakura cuando la voz de Eriol la interrumpe.

Oye Sakura, que shaoran quiere decirte algo – dijo Eriol mirando a shaoran.

Si, shaoran yo también tengo que decirte algo – dijo Sakura sonrojándose.

Eriol, ven me acompañas a la biblioteca a recoger un libro que necesito – dijo Tomoyo cogiendo la mano de Eriol.

Si vamos – dijo Eriol dejando a dos castaños muy sonrojados que se miraban entre si.

Entonces shaoran fue el que dio el primer paso:

Sakura quieres……… ser mi pareja de canto? – pregunto shaoran, desviando la mirada totalmente rojo.

Si claro – dijo Sakura igual de roja a el porque ella pensaba decirle lo mismo.

**Notas de la autora:** holas que tal gueno que les pareció jajaja bueno y lo prometido es deuda en este capi aparecieron nuestros castañitos favoritos perdón por hacerlo tan cortito prometo intentar hacerlos un poquito más largo.

_**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER MI HISTORIA Y EN ESPECIAL A **_

_**Anais-Lovely-Angel**_

_**Zachi V.**_

_**QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO DE ENVIAR REVIEW GRACIAS DEVERDAD ESTO AYUDA MUCHO A MI INSPIRACIÓN **_

Gueno los dejo suerte cuídense y byebye nos leemos en el próximo capi.


	3. Chapter 3

Enséñame a besar

Holas como están, queriéndome matar cierto, pedón mil perdones por demorarme tanto es que waaaaaa la inspiración no me ayudo mucho que digamos y pues es que tampoco sabia que canciones iban a cantar mis protagonistas, pero ya las encontré; si es una escusa patética ojala me perdonen y Jejejejeje algo que se me olvido en los capis pasados Sakura card captor no es mía es de CLAM y las canciones tampoco son mías ahora si el fic xD.

Sakura quieres……… ser mi pareja de canto? – pregunto shaoran, desviando la mirada totalmente rojo.

Si claro – dijo Sakura igual de roja a el porque ella pensaba decirle lo mismo.

//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*

En el descanso

Sakura, que te dijo shaoran - pregunto Tomoyo haciéndose la inocente, la verdad es que le encantaba ver el sonrojo de Sakura al nombrarle a shaoran.

Ehhhhh me dijo que si quería ser su pareja de canto – dijo Sakura poniéndose como una cerecita madura.

Que bien ya tengo la canción para ustedes y yo hago el vestuario, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh Sakura te vas a ver preciosa – dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Jejejejejeje gracias Tommy – dijo Sakura.

Porque? – pregunto la amatista desconcertada.

Por ser mi amiga, te quiero Tommy - dijo Sakura abrazando a Tomoyo.

Yo también - dijo Tomoyo correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Yo tamben quelo un abazo - dijo Eriol que había llegado hace unos minutos.

Pues nop, son solo para Sakura - dijo Tomoyo sacándole la lengua.

Ahora si me das uno – dijo el zafiro haciéndose detrás de Sakura y cogiéndole los brazos como si fuera una marioneta.

Noooooooooooooo y ahora menos que no vas a sobrevivir – dijo la amatista riendo y señalando a Shaoran que tenia cara de "vas a morir hiraguizawa"

Hola Shaoran – dijo Eriol alejándose de Sakura.

Hola hiraguizawa – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa muy pero muy tétrica.

Hola Shaoran- dijo Sakura sonriéndole tiernamente sin darse cuenta de la mirada que le mandaba el castaño al zafiro, aunque eso basto para que shaoran centrara toda su atención en ella.

Hola Sakura – dijo el castaño con una tierna mirada y su típico sonrojo. 0///0

Hola li – dijo la amatista.

Daidouji te he dicho que puedes llamarme Shaoran – dijo el castaño

Cuando tú me digas Tomoyo yo te llamo Shaoran Ok – dijo Tomoyo con una linda sonrisa.

Esta bien Dai… Tomoyo – dijo Shaoran

Después de eso sonó el timbre y todos asistieron a clase, hasta que por fin la campana aviso el final de la clase; dos pelinegros iban muy tranquilos en dirección a sus hogares y unos castañitos iban superhipermegarojos gracias a que cierta pelinegra los hizo ir juntos.

Tres semanas después

Bueno Tomoyo, Eriol, shaoran y Sakura pueden cambiarse den lo mejor de ustedes si es que quieren ir a Inglaterra, los demás chicos ubíquense en las gradas del coliseo cerrado - el profesor daba instrucciones a los chicos que se presentarían a disputar el puesto para representar al colegio en Inglaterra con las demás parejas seleccionadas de los otros salones y a los otros estudiantes que no iban a participar.

Tres horas después

Y la primera pareja ganadora es………………………………….. (Música de infarto)………………….. Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiraguizawa con la canción don't speak.

Y nuestra segunda pareja ganadora es…………………………………………………………………………….……………… Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li con la canción you are the music and me. (adivinen quien les eligio la canción)

Bravo, bravo, brava, bravo, felicitaciones, llévenme a mi – decían las voces de otros estudiantes felicitando a los ganadores

A la salida

Que bien Eriol ahora voy a poder conocer tu país y tienes que llevarme a los mejores lugares Ok – decía una emocionada Tomoyo.

Si no te preocupes, que yo personalmente les daré un tour a todos; además donde les gustaría quedarse en uno de mis hoteles o en mi mansión – pregunto el zafiro.

Yo quiero tu mansión – dijo Tomoyo.

Yo en los hoteles – dijo Sakura.

Bueno shaoran tú decides - dijo el joven ojiazul

Mmm pues, que tal si pasamos unos días en el hotel y otros en la mansión – respondió shaoran.

Que buena idea shaoran – dijo Sakura muy feliz y abrazando con efusividad al castaño, para después separarse súper sonrojados.

Que lindos se ven así - dijo Tomoyo sacando la cámara haciendo que los castaños se pusieran mas rojos si es que era posible.

Bueno, vámonos porque el viaje es mañana y tenemos que tener todo listo – dijo Eriol.

Si tienes razón, oye Eriol puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche – dijo Tomoyo guardando su cámara.

Si claro desde mi casa avisas que vas a quedarte en mi casa para que no se preocupen – dijo el zafiro.

Quieren quedarse con nosotros? - pregunto Tomoyo recibiendo una mirada cómplice de Eriol que no le gusto nada a shaoran.

No puedo tengo que hablar con mi mamá y con Wei - dijo shaoran.

Hay a mi si me gustaría quedarme pero no puedo Touya no lo aceptaría jamás, además papá también se va mañana y me gustaría despedirle – dijo Sakura.

Bueno entonces, suerte nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto – dijo Tomoyo despidiéndose y tomando la mano de Eriol para irse.

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto

Sakura, shaoran vengan el vuelo va salir en pocos minutos hay que abordar – dijo Tomoyo muy feliz y alzando la mano para que Sakura y shaoran se dirigieran a donde estaban ella y Eriol.

En el avión

Eriol y Tomoyo se sentaron juntos en el puesto de adelante y Sakura y shaoran se sentaron juntos en el puesto de atrás, ambas parejas iban conversando que iban a cantar para representar a la escuela.

Por favor, abróchense los cinturones que vamos a aterrizar – dijo la azafata

En el aeropuerto de Inglaterra

Bueno chicos y ahora a donde vamos al hotel o a la mansión – dijo Eriol

Al hotel - respondieron Sakura y Tomoyo.

Ok señoritas, shaoran súbanse entonces al carro y las llevare al night blue – dijo Eriol utilizando el acento ingles propio de su tierra y abriendo la puerta del carro delante de ellos.

Después de una hora de camino el night blue se abría paso ante los ojos de los jóvenes; tres que miraban sorprendidos y otro que sonreía con placer.

Bueno llegamos - dijo Eriol abriéndole la puerta a Tomoyo mientras shaoran abría la de Sakura.

Que tal les gusto – pregunto Eriol.

Claro, es magnifico – dijo Tomoyo.

Genial – dijo Sakura.

Esta bien – dijo shaoran con simpleza.

Bueno entonces entremos – dijo Eriol.

Hello Sr. is a pleasure to have it hereabouts (hola señor, es un placer tenerlo por aquí) – dijo un hombre que vestía muy elegante y saludaba al joven ingles.

Hello michael the same thing I, say he hears and are list the rooms (hola michael lo mismo digo, oye están listas las habitaciones) – dijo Eriol.

Yes Sr. Here the keys are (si señor aquí están las llaves) – dijo michael entregándole unas tarjetas a Eriol.

Thank you good michael We go (gracias michael, bueno vamos) – dijo Eriol dirigiéndose a michael y después a los chicos que lo miraban sorprendidos

Si vamos – dijeron los tres a unísono

Wow Eriol hablas muy bien ingles – dijo Sakura.

Gracias Sakura, lo que pasa es que cuando heredas tan joven tienes que aprender a hablar todos los idiomas para poder hacer negocios – dijo Eriol dándole una linda sonrisa a Sakura que no le gusto mucho a shaoran.

Si tienes razón; Tommy tu también hablas muchos idiomas – pregunto de nuevo Sakura, pero esta ves dirigiéndose a la amatista.

No tantos como Eriol, pero mamá insiste en que cuando ella ya no pueda yo tendré que encargarme de todo – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

Tommy me enseñas – pregunto Sakura.

Claro Sakura uno de estos días nos reunimos, ahora hay que concentrarnos en ensayar la canción – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

Si – dijeron todos al tiempo.

Bueno, nos veremos mañana a las 7 de la mañana en la entrada del hotel para ir a la mansión – dijo el zafiro.

A la mansión – pregunto shaoran.

Si es que allá podemos ensayar mejor, bueno espero que descansen si necesitan algo me llaman Ok – dijo Eriol sonriendo y entregándoles a cada uno su respectiva llave.

Ok – dijeron.

11 PM hotel night blue

Toc, toc, toc – sonó la puerta de Eriol.

Ya voy - dijo Eriol dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta.

Que paso Tommy? – pregunto Eriol preocupado.

Nada, solo no quiero dormir sola y quiero dormir contigo, puedo di que si – dijo Tomoyo haciendo un puchero de niña mimada.

Jejejejeje que harías tu sin mi – dijo Eriol dándole espacio para que entrara.

Pues….. Domesticar otro animal - dijo Tomoyo riendo y sacándole la lengua.

No pues, se nota que me quieres un montón, sabes estoy empezando a pensar que en ves de amigo me quieres como mascota – dijo Eriol mostrando falsa indignación.

Hay no, descubriste mi plan no es justo – dijo Tomoyo abrazándolo y diciéndole algo en el oído.

Jajajajajajajajaja – se la pasaron riéndose hasta que ya no pudieron mas y después de planear su travesura, decidieron que era mejor acostarse, por que el día siguiente iba a ser muy, muy divertido.

**Notas de la autora:**

Holas de nuevo les pido perdón mil veces y porfis no me maten, porque entonces quien continua la historia jejejeje y pues intente hacerlo mas largo si quieren que sea mas largo solo diganlo y pongo a mi imaginación a trabajar, gueno los dejo ojala les guste byebye y porfis dejen reviews

_**Y gracias a**_

_**Anais-Lovely-Angel**_

_**Montblanc-hien**_

_**Sus reviews me animan muchísimo**_.

Bueno gracias a todos por leer mi fic y agregarlo a sus favoritos gueno los dejo hasta la próxima byebye


	4. Chapter 4

_**Enséñame a besar**_

**Disclaimer:** Sakura card captor no es mía es de CLAM.

2:00 AM hotel night blue

Vamos, ya el carro esta afuera recuerda que solo tenemos ocho horas hay que tener todo preparado – dijo la voz de un hombre.

Ok – dijo una hermosa voz de una mujer.

Oye y si se ponen bravos con nosotros – dijo la mujer.

Don't worry, es por su bien si no después va a ser tarde además no me digas que la gran Tomoyo Daidouji tiene miedo – dijo el hombre.

Pues no, no tengo miedo lo que pasa es que no quiero que se enojen con nosotros – dijo Tomoyo.

Nop, no te preocupes que estoy seguro que después nos lo van a gradecer – dijo el joven

Si tienes razón Eriol – dijo Tomoyo dándole una sonrisa.

Bueno, vamos diablita que se nos hace tarde y el tiempo vuela – dijo Eriol.

Yo no soy diabla soy una angelita con cola y cachos y eso es porque tu si eres el mismísimo diablo en persona y me corrompiste – dijo Tomoyo sacándole la lengua a Eriol.

Jajajajajaja, pero si yo soy una ángel de dios no le hago mal a nadie, yo se u nino beno – dijo Eriol haciendo un puchero.

Jajajajaja vámonos – dijo Tomoyo riendo.

10:00 AM hotel blue night

Shaoran y Sakura llegaron a la recepción, en ese momento el celular sonó el celular de Shaoran.

Hola, que paso Hiraguizawa – pregunto Shaoran.

Hola Shaoran, te he dicho que me llames Eriol; bueno eso no importa lo que quería decirte es que no vamos a poder ir a la mansión… - dijo Eriol antes de ser interrumpido por Shaoran.

Mmmm ya, no te preocupes ensayamos en el hotel – dijo Shaoran.

No, me dejas terminar por favor – dijo Eriol

Ok, Ok – dijo Shaoran.

Lo que pasa es que los que no podemos ir a la mansión somos Tommy y yo, es que se me presento un problema y ella decidió acompañarme – dijo Eriol

Y que con nosotros - dijo Shaoran

Lo que pasa es que decidimos que ustedes vayan a la mansión y ensayen Tommy les dejo todo listo en la mansión para que ustedes se adelanten nosotros iremos mañana Ok – dijo Eriol.

Mmm… Ok pero y quien hay en la mansión – pregunto Shaoran.

Nadie; no te preocupes el chofer les dará las llaves, apropósito ya debe estar en el hotel esperándolos – Shaoran levanto la vista hacia la puerta y hay y vio a un señor de amable sonrisa hablando con Sakura.

Si tienes razón bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana – dijo Shaoran.

Ok bye – dijo Eriol sonriendo.

11 AM mansión Hiraguizawa

El auto se detuvo y Robert entrego a Shaoran las llaves de la mansión, después se despidió con una amble sonrisa y se fue.

Bien vamos – dijo Shaoran dirigiéndose a Sakura.

Vaya, tú también hablas un montón de idiomas como Eriol y Tommy? – dijo Sakura

Si, lo que pasa es que al igual que Daidouji y Hiraguizawa las multinacionales de mis padres pronto quedaran a mi nombre puesto que soy el único hijo varón, por esa razón tengo que aprender varios idiomas y muchas cosas en finanzas – dijo Shaoran con una expresión muy seria en el rostro

Mmm… pero a ti te gusta las finanzas como carrera o lo haces por que te toca – dijo Sakura

Pues la verdad es que si me gusta, lo que no me gusta es estar rodeado de gente que solo esta contigo por hipocresía o interés – dijo el castaño.

Si, eso es cierto – dijo la esmeralda.

Después de eso se la pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde hablando sobre que les gustaba y que no o cosas que les pasaban.

6:00 PM mansión Hiraguizawa

Bueno, quieres algo de comer – dijo Shaoran

Claro – dijo Sakura.

Bueno, espera aquí voy a buscar la cocina – dijo el castaño.

Ok – dijo Sakura mirándolo irse

Después de eso Shaoran mostró sus dotes de chef a Sakura y la pasaron hablando un rato más hasta que de pronto se fue la luz.

Aaaaaaaahhhhh – grito Sakura sobresaltando a Shaoran.

Que paso, estas bien – pregunto Shaoran con preocupación.

Si, lo que pasa es que no me gusta la oscuridad – dijo Sakura abrazando a Shaoran.

Mmmm, no te preocupes yo estoy contigo – dijo el castaño sonrojado, esas palabras hicieron que Sakura también se sonrojara hasta que:

**_Wajajajajajaja_** – dijo una voz de ultratumba.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh – grito Sakura abrazando más fuerte a Shaoran quien también se sobresalto por la voz pero tenia que ser fuerte por Sakura.

Quien anda ahí – dijo Shaoran muy serio.

_**Yo, soy el conde de la noche**_ – dijo la voz.

Que quieres – dijo Shaoran abrazando fuerte a Sakura tratando de transmitirle seguridad.

_**Que te vayas de mi mansión**_ – dijo la voz en tono autoritario.

Eriol, no te hagas el tonto se que eres tu – dijo Shaoran.

**_Eriol? Quien es Eriol; mi nombre es Dimitri Bartok, ahora abandonen mi casa o moriran_** – dijo la voz.

En ese momento soplo un viento muy fuerte y empezaron a sonar platos que se quebraban.

Aaaaaaahhhhhh – grito Sakura empezando a temblar.

Ya, alto, deja de hacer esto – dijo Shaoran

_**Porque tienes miedo**_ – dijo la voz y de nuevo se escuchaban los sonidos de los platos al quebrarse.

No – dijo Shaoran.

_**Entonces**_ – pregunto la voz desconcertada.

Solo detente no vez que ella esta mal – dijo Shaoran abrazando fuerte a Sakura.

**_Y a mí que me importa ella ah, espera te gusta y no quieres que sufra_** – dijo la voz.

Pues si, es mi vida no quiero que sufra así que detente – grito Shaoran súper sonrojado por lo que había acabado de decir

Sakura estaba en shock había dejado de temblar estaba muy sonrojada y muy pero muy feliz su querido Shaoran le correspondía aunque el sonido de otro plato quebrarse la devolvió al mundo real

_**Esta bien, esta bien solo, si me dicen si tienen miedo o no**_ – dijo la voz

Si – dijo Shaoran bajando el rostro derrotado.

_**Wajajajajajaja**_ – dijo la voz, de repente volvió la luz y ahora solo se escuchaba dos risas de dos personas muy conocidas por Shaoran y Sakura.

Jajajajajajajaja quedo genial fue lo mas gracioso que he hecho – dijo Eriol

Si tienes razón Eriol, aunque pobre Sakura la asustaste demasiado – dijo Tomoyo

Jajajajajajaja es que fue muy gracioso y me metí mucho en el papel - dijo el ojiazul

Hiraguizawa Daidouji los vamos a matar a ambos; quieren morir lentamente o rápido – dijeron Shaoran y Sakura que tenían cara de pocos amigos.

Aaaaaaaaahhhhh – gritaron Eriol y Tomoyo mientras corrían de Shaoran y Sakura.

No sean cobardes vengan aquí – dijo Sakura.

Si vengan que no vamos a ser muy malos – dijo Shaoran pasándole un cojín a Sakura.

Después de eso jugaron a los almohadazos hasta la madrugada y después Tomoyo y Eriol se disculparon con los castaños y se fueron a dormir aunque, Sakura durmió con Tomoyo por que todavía tenia miedo vaya que había pasado un susto de infarto.

12:00 AM mansión Hiraguizawa

Hola chicos, como durmieron – dijo Eriol saludando a Sakura y Shaoran.

Pues bien, se podría decir – dijo Shaoran.

Y Tommy? – dijo Sakura.

Esta preparando el desayuno o más bien el almuerzo – dijo Eriol.

El desayuno fue tranquilo hablaron de todos los temas, menos de la confesión de Shaoran.

3:00 PM mansión Hiraguizawa

Bueno antes de ensayar vamos a ver el video de ayer y sus lindas caras de susto – dijo Eriol mirando de forma cómplice a Tomoyo.

Solo esas palabras bastaron para que las caras de dos castañitos tomaran una tonalidad rojiza.

**Notas de la loca autora:** holas como están espero que bien gueno espero les haya gustado este capi jejejejejeje y otra cosa que quieren karaoke o fiesta o los dos gueno en un review me lo dicen gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y se toman el tiempo de enviarme un review en especial a:

**Montblanc-hien**

**Ziitah-TxE-**

**Eso ayuda muchísimo a la inspiración **


	5. Chapter 5

**Enséñame a besar **

**Inglaterra día del concurso **

**Camerino de mujeres **

Bueno, lista – dijo una joven de linda voz.

Gracias Tommy – dijo una joven de lindos ojos esmeralda.

No hay porque Sakura, lista – dijo Tomoyo.

Sip – dijo Sakura abrazando a Tomoyo y saliendo en dirección a la tarima.

**Camerino de hombres **

Bueno Shaoran es tu turno, no nos defraudes – dijo Eriol.

Si – dijo Shaoran en busca de Sakura para ir a la tarima.

**Tarima**

Bueno y ahora viene los representantes de la secundaria Tomoeda, ellos son Sakura kinomoto y Shaoran li interpretando la canción can i have this dance – dijo el presentador para después salir.

En ese momento se bajo la intensidad de la luz, se subió el telón, la música empezó a sonar y se vio a una joven castaña de ojos esmeralda que lucia un vestido rosado pastel largo en la parte de atrás y corto en la parte del frente dejando así ver sus largas piernas, el vestido era estilo princesa, el cual le daba la belleza única de una ángel (jejejeje soy pésima describiendo así que imaginen el vestido que usa Sakura para la obra en la película la carta sellada)

Sakura:

_**Take my hand, take a breathe**_

_**Pull me close and take one step**_

_**Keep your eyes locked on mine**_

_**and let the music be your guide**_

Shaoran:

_**Want you promise me**_

Se escucho la voz de un joven castaño de lindos ojos chocolates que lucia un pantalón beis, una chaqueta estilo príncipe que le daba un aspecto muy sexi y derretía a mas de una el estiraba su mano para coger la de Sakura ( lo siento se que soy un fraude así que para que entiendan un poquitín imaginen el vestuario de Shaoran cuando hizo la obra con Sakura en la película la carta sellada)

Sakura:

_**Now want you promise me that you never forget**_

Shaoran:

_**We'll keep dancing**_

Sakura:

_**To keep dancing**_

Juntos:

_**Wherever we go next**_

_**It's like catching lighting**_

_**the chances of finding someone like you**_

_**It's one in a million the chances**_

_**of feeling the way we do**_

_**and with every step together**_

_**We just keep on getting better**_

Se escucho la voz de ambos castañitos que se miraban fijamente a los ojos y bailaban una especie de vals. (Imaginen lo tiernos que se deben ver, "laguna mental" jejejeje los siento continuemos)

sakura:

_**So can I have this dance?**_

shaoran:

_**Can I have this dance?**_

Juntos:

_**Can I have this dance?**_

shaoran:

_**Take my hand and take the lead**___

_**and every turn will be safe with me**_

_**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**_

_**You know I catch you through it all**_

_**You can't keep us apart**_

sakura:

_**Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart**_

sakura:

_**Cause my heart is**_

juntos:

_**Cause my heart is wherever you are**_

_**It's like catching lighting**_

_**the chances of felling someone like you**_

_**It's one in a million the chances**_

_**of feeling the way we do**_

_**and with every step together**_

_**We just keep on getting better**_

sakura:

_**So can I have this dance?**_

shaoran:

_**Can I have this dance?**_

juntos:

_**Can I have this dance?**_

Sakura:

_**No mountains to high enough**_

juntos:

_**Oceans to wide**_

_**Cause together or not**_

_**our dance won't stop**_

_**Let it rain, let it poor**_

_**What we have is worth fighting for**_

_**I know I believe that we were meant to be**_

_**It's like catching lighting**_

_**the chances of finding someone like you**_

_**It's one in a million the chances**_

_**of feeling the way we do**_

_**and with every step together**_

_**We just keep on getting better**_

sakura:

_**So can I have this dance?**_

shaoran:

_**Can I have this dance?**_

juntos:

_**Can I have this dance?**_

_**Can I have this dance?**_

_**Can I have this dance?**_

Ambos castañitos se tomaron las manos, se miraron de nuevo a los ojos y el mundo desapareció en los ojos del otro, solo estaban ellos dos; sus labios fueron acercándose lentamente como si el tiempo fuera en cámara lenta hasta que sus labios quedaron sellados en un tierno beso, que sellaba la promesa de un amor joven con mucho que explorar pero dispuesto a ganar su batalla y convertirse en una bella historia de amor.

Wow, bravo, bravo. Felicitaciones, muy bien – los sonidos de las felicitaciones y los aplausos hicieron volver a dos castañitos enamorados y totalmente rojos al mundo real.

Ellos hicieron la venia y salieron camino a los camerinos muy rojos aunque sin soltarse la mano hasta que:

Sakura yo……… tu…….. – trataba de decir Shaoran, maldiciéndose por no poder formar una frase coherente.

Sakura lo miraba fijamente, ella no podía decir nada, estaba feliz muy feliz su Shaoran la había besado.

Sakura tú…… me gustas ……….. me gusta tu forma de ser, tus ojos, tu boca, todo de ti, me encanta esa tierna mirada, que cuando me miras hace que mi corazón salte de felicidad, me encanta la felicidad que irradias; yo no se que haría sin ti y por eso ahora quiero pedirte que seas mi novia – dijo Shaoran tratando de controlar los desesperados latidos de su corazón.

Si Shaoran – dijo Sakura mientras sus mejillas se tenían de un lindo color rosado, no podía decir nada mas estaba feliz lo había soñado tantas veces pero era diez mil veces mejor la realidad.

Shaoran no se lo creía su ángel le acaba de entregar su amor sin dudarlo, era el hombre mas feliz del mundo y no se cambiaria por nadie, así que en ese momento de nuevo sus labios se unieron dándole sentido a la palabra besar, plasmando en el beso el inmenso amor de dos corazones jóvenes que lucharían para que su amor fuera para siempre.

Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh que lindos se ven divinos cierto Eriol – dijo Tomoyo, quien vestía un pantalón negro ajustado al cuerpo de cuero y una chaqueta también negra conjunto del pantalón que resaltaba sus curvas y le daba un toque sensual y peligrosamente peligroso (jejejeje suena genial).

Si, por fin yo ya estaba pensando que me volvería viejo y ellos seguirían igual – dijo Eriol quien vestía un pantalón beis y una camisa beis también, solo abotonada el primer botón, que dejaba ver una camisilla negra que llevaba de bajo que resaltaba su bien formado torso y lo hacia ver como un ángel caído tan sexi que si fuera pecado mirarlo las mujeres serian unas pecadoras de tiempo completo.

Jejeje, si vamos que ahorita nos llaman – dijo Tomoyo jalando a Eriol.

Bueno tortolitos, ahorita nos cuentan los detalles Ok, bye – dijeron Tomoyo y Eriol.

**En la tarima**

Y nuestra ultima pareja también representante de la secundaria Tomoeda Eriol Hiraguizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji interpretando una canción compuesta por ellos llamada bring me to life.

(n/a: para que entiendan la parte que canta Eriol va entre "..." y va subrayada Ok, gueno continuemos)

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**

**leading you down into my core**

**where I've become so numb**

**without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold **

**until you find it there and lead it back home**

"_**Wake me up**_**"**

**Wake me up inside**

"_**I can't wake up**_**"**

**Wake me up inside**

"_**Save me**_**"**

**call my name and save me from the dark**

"_**Wake me up**_**"**

**bid my blood to run**

"_**I can't wake up**_**"**

**before I come undone**

"_**Save me**_**"**

**save me from the nothing I've become**

**Now that I know what I'm without**

**you can't just leave me**

**breathe into me and make me real**

**bring me to life**

"_**Wake me up**_**"**

**Wake me up inside**

"_**I can't wake up**_**"**

**Wake me up inside**

"_**Save me**_**"**

**call my name and save me from the dark**

"_**Wake me up**_**"**

**bid my blood to run**

"_**I can't wake up**_**"**

**before I come undone**

"_**Save me**_**"**

**save me from the nothing I've become**

**Frozen inside without your touch**

**without your love darling**

**only you are the life among the dead**

"_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_**"**

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**got to open my eyes to everything**

"_**without a thought without a voice without a soul**_

_**don't let me die here**_

_**there must be something more"**_

**bring me to life**

"_**Wake me up**_**"**

**Wake me up inside**

"_**I can't wake up**_**"**

**Wake me up inside**

"_**Save me**_**"**

**call my name and save me from the dark**

"_**Wake me up**_**"**

**bid my blood to run**

"_**I can't wake up**_**"**

**before I come undone**

"_**Save me**_**"**

**save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**

"_**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside"**_

**Bring me to life**

Muy bien, bravo, wow que linda canción, genial – se oían los aplausos y las voces del público, mientras Tomoyo y Eriol hacían la venia y se dirigían a sus respectivos camerinos.

**Una hora después en la tarima**

Bueno, los jueces ya han decidido que pareja será la que se llevara una fiesta con todos los juguetes para su graduación, un carro alfa romeo para cada uno, un viaje para cuatro personas con todo incluido ocho días y ocho noches al país que quieran, además de la grabación de un disco y una gira con 30 seconds to mars por Europa.

Y la pareja ganadora es………….. (Tambores) es…………………. (Platillos) es …………… (Hay ya, dígalo rápido que me va dar un infarto jejeje ups me voy) son Eriol Hiraguizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji con la canción bring me to life representantes de la secundaria Tomoeda.

Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh que bien Tommy ganaron, ganaron – decía una súper feliz Sakura que abrazaba a otra emocionada Tomoyo y saltaban como canguros.

Que bien y cuéntenos chicos con quien irán al viaje – pregunto el presentador a Tomoyo y Eriol.

Vamos a ir con nuestros mejores amigos Sakura y Shaoran que hoy se hicieron novios – dijo Eriol, haciendo que los castañitos se pusieran hiper rojos.

Wow, felicitaciones, bueno un aplauso para la parejita – dijo el presentador felicitando a Shaoran y Sakura.

Bravo, felicitaciones, te envidio amigo – decían las miles de voces de los presentes en el coliseo

**Diez horas después mansión Hiraguizawa **

Bueno chicos, mañana es nuestro último día en Inglaterra y de secundaria, así que levántense temprano, que será un día súper especial Ok – dijo Tomoyo

Si, ah una cosa, si van a dormir juntos protéjanse están muy joven para ser padres – dijo Eriol para después reírse a carcajadas por las rojas caras de dos castañitos.

Jajajajajajajaja Eriol jajajaja que pasado jajajajaja eres – dijo Tomoyo sin poder contener la risa.

Bueno, duerman bien mañana será un gran día y venga dejen esa cara que parecen un semáforo en alto – dijo Eriol despidiéndose de los castañitos.

Hasta mañana Eriol – dijo Sakura.

Hasta mañana – dijo Shaoran.

Hasta mañana – dijo Tomoyo, despidiéndose también de Sakura y Shaoran y tomando la mano Eriol.

Todos se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos, bueno excepto Tomoyo que dormía con Eriol; todos sabían que el día siguiente iba ser un día para recordar.

**Notas de la autora:** holas como están, pues sinceramente espero que bien; gueno pido disculpas por demorarme tanto, pero este capi fue un reto, nunca he sido buena para describir por eso odio cuando me preguntan como era una persona o cosa, por que me quedo en blanco y no tengo idea como describirlas jejejeje, gueno espero que les guste el capi y ya vimos un gran avance en nuestros castañitos favoritos, perdón por no hacerlo mas romántico jejeje gueno los dejo cuídense y bye prometo tratar de actualizar pronto Ok.

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi historia en especial a:**_

_**Montblanc-hien**_

_**Anais-lovely-ángel**_

_**Zittah-TxE**_

_**Daimay**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews me hacen hiper feliz xD**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Enséñame a besar cap 6**

_**Disclaimers:**_ todos los personajes de Sakura card captors es de CLAM así que no me demanden que yo no soy muy buena par eso de las leyes jejeje.

**Mansión Hiraguizawa 7:00 am **

Buenos días – dijo una Sakura medio adormilada, que acaba de llegar al comedor donde desayunaban Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo.

Buenos días – dijeron Eriol y Tomoyo.

Buenos días Sakura – dijo Shaoran rojito acordándose que por fin ella era SU Sakura.

Buenos días Shao – dijo Sakura lanzándose a los brazos de Shaoran y dándole un tierno beso en la boca, para después soltarse rojita al acordarse de que Eriol y Tomoyo estaban hay.

Jejejejeje, que bueno que por fin estén juntos – dijo Eriol.

Sip – dijo Tomoyo muy feliz.

Bueno, están preparados para un día inolvidable – dijo Eriol terminando de desayunar.

Pues yo si – dijo Tomoyo.

Yo también – dijo Sakura.

Si – dijo Shaoran.

Bueno, pues arréglense y en media hora nos vemos en el jardín trasero de la mansión – dijo Eriol.

**Media hora después mansión Hiraguizawa jardín trasero **

Bueno, hoy vamos a viajar en el tiempo - dijo Tomoyo señalando un árbol.

Sip, así que prepárense – dijo Eriol.

Aja y vamos en el tiempo en un árbol mmm... gran idea y funciona con luz eléctrica o paneles solares – dijo Shaoran de manera sarcástica. ¬_¬

Jajajajajajajajajaja – rompieron en risas los cuatro.

No Shaoran, casi le das pero no vamos a jugar a las escondidas – dijo Tomoyo.

Que bien, Eriol cuenta – dijo Sakura.

Oye, yo iba a poner a contar a Shaoran – dijo Eriol haciendo un puchero de niño pequeño.

Esta bien, esta bien yo cuento 1,2….. – dijo Tomoyo poniendo su cabeza en el árbol mientras Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran corrían a esconderse en algún lugar de la gran mansión Hiraguizawa.

98, 99, 100 listos o no haya voy - dijo Tomoyo retirando su cabeza del árbol y empezando a buscar a sus amigos.

El primero en ser encontrado fue Eriol, quien estaba detrás de una armadura y cuando Tomoyo paso y el iba a salir a salvar patria se enredo con la armadura y le cayo encima, la segunda en ser encontrada fue Sakura, que se había escondido en el closet pero le pereció haber visto un bicho y salio corriendo estrellándose con Tomoyo en el camino, y el ultimo fue Shaoran quien estaba en un baúl en la cocina y cuando ya estaba por llegar al árbol a salvar patria se enredo en los cordones de sus zapatos y:

1, 2, 3 por Shaoran – dijo Tomoyo al llegar al árbol

Así se la pasaron entre juegos y risas parecían niños pequeños.

**12:00 am mansión Hiraguizawa, cocina.**

Bueno, que tal si hacemos una súper comida – dijo Sakura.

Bien porque yo tengo hambre - dijo Tomoyo.

Ok manos a la obra – dijo Eriol.

Ok, yo voy por la harina – dijo Shaoran.

Después traer la harina al castaño se le ocurrió una súper idea y cuando estuvo cerca de donde estaban todos le abrió un hueco a la bolsa de la harina y la lanzo llenando a todos los presentes en la cocina incluyéndose el mismo y la cocina de harina para después reírse de cómo habían quedado todos y de las caras con que lo miraban.

Jajajajajajajajajajaja – todos empezaron a reírse con Shaoran.

Esta nos las pagas – dijeron Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura al tiempo que tomaban otras bolsas de harina y empezaban a lanzárselas entre si, para después quedar tan blancos que se confundían con los mesones de la cocina y así hicieron el pastel, la pizza y un creme brulee, que decidieron hacer Sakura y Tomoyo además, decidieron comer en la cocina para no llenar toda la casa de harina.

Después que comieron se bañaron y quitaron ese poco de harina, fueron a jugar en la piscina con una pelota un buen rato.

**4:00 PM mansión Hiraguizawa **

Bueno, ahora vamos a hacer un desfile de modas – dijo Eriol.

Pusieron los muebles alrededor de la sala y en un baúl que trajo Eriol del sótano sacaron un poco de ropa y disfraces.

Bueno nuestra primera modelo es Tomoyo Daidouji tiene 16 años, mide 1,67cm; ella viste un traje de gatubela, muy sensual, ajustado al cuerpo, vamos a ver que piensa nuestro jurado – decía Eriol, con el control del equipo en la mano simulando que era un micrófono, mientra Tomoyo recorría la "pasarela" como si estuviera modelando enserio.

Mmm... pues a mi me parece que es un vestido sensual perfecto para salir en la noche de Halloween y llevarse unos cuantos gatitos enamorados yo le doy un 8,5 – decía Sakura alzando un papel.

Mmm, pues como dijo aquí mi compañera, yo también pienso que es muy sensual le da gracia y belleza a nuestra modelo además de un toque de misterio yo le doy un 9 – decía Shaoran mostrando un papel con un 6 .

Mm... Yo veo un seis señor juez – decía Eriol tratando de no reír.

Mm... Jejejeje perdón, esta al revés – dijo Shaoran volteando el papel, para después romper en carcajadas con todos sus amigos.

Y así se la pasaron hasta que decidieron que iban a acampar, sacaron unas tiendas (no tengo idea de donde las sacaron así que no me pregunten jejeje) y fueron al jardín donde estaban antes jugando a las escondidas, las colocaron e hicieron una fogata y se pusieron recordar momentos del pasado.

Se acuerdan como se conocieron – pregunto Tomoyo a Sakura y Shaoran quienes estaban abrazados.

Sip, yo me acuerdo – dijo Sakura comenzando a contar la historia.

**Flash back**

Holas – dijo Sakura a Eriol y Tomoyo que hablaban amenamente.

Que tal Saku – dijo Tomoyo.

Hola – dijo Eriol.

Bien, aunque ayer me la pase toda la noche estudiando para el examen de matemáticas Ash, como odio matemáticas – decía la esmeralda sentándose en su lugar.

Jajajajaja Saku hubieras ido a la casa de Eriol, nosotros estudiamos juntos para el examen – dijo Tomoyo.

Si, pero es que quería hacerla sola, haber si algún día le cogia gusto a la matemática pero me equivoque, ahora la odio mas que antes – dijo Sakura.

Jajajajajajaja – rieron Eriol y Tomoyo sabiendo que a Sakura nunca le iban a gustar las matemáticas.

En eso llego el profesor y todos los alumnos tomaron asientos.

Bueno chicos les tengo dos noticias:

Primero el examen va a ser parejas.

Eh, si que bien – decían los alumnos empezando a buscar con quien hacerse.

y segundo hoy a un alumno nuevo espero que lo traten bien, ven pasa – dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a la puerta antes que entrara un chico alto, de cabello castaño ligeramente despeinado, de lindos ojos color chocolate, piel un poco bronceada cuerpo bien formado, quien dejo a varias chicas suspirando por lo lindo que era.

Su nombre es Shaoran li y viene de china – dijo el profesor escribiendo su nombre en el tablero.

Hola, espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo Shaoran.

Muy bien, vamos a ver donde lo ubico Mm… a si detrás de la señorita kinomoto, señorita kinomoto levante la mano por favor – dijo el profesor mientras Sakura levantaba la mano y su mirada esmeralda se cruzaba con una chocolate que la miraba fijamente, haciendo que se sonrojara cosa que no paso desapercibida para dos pelinegros que se miraban de forma cómplice.

Bueno, ahora si ah se me olvidaba yo hago las parejas – dijo el profesor sonriendo.

Pero, ah pero Ash – decían muchos sabiendo que el profesor no los dejaría hacer con sus amigos.

Chijaru y Yamazaki

Naoko y Cristian

Tomoyo y Eriol

Sakura y Shaoran

Así siguió hasta tener listas todas las parejas

Pero no es justo profesor, todo el mundo sabe que Daidouji y Hiraguizawa son los mejores amigos a esos no los separa ni la mismísima muerte – dijo uno de los alumnos.

Si pero también todo el mundo sabe que tiene las mejores notas en mi clase, mas de lo que se podría decir de usted señor Myooji - dijo el profesor mientras entregaba las fotocopias del examen.

Bueno, tienen una hora para contestarlo Ok – dijo el profesor.

Si profesor – dijeron los alumnos poniéndose manos a la obra.

**-*-*-*-*-*- Sakura y Shaoran -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Bueno, pues me toca decirte algo antes de empezar – dijo Sakura poniéndose rojita.

Si claro, dime – decía Shaoran observándola, "vaya que era hermosa" pensó.

Pues……. Lo que pasa es que las matemáticas, no son mi punto fuerte – decía Sakura,

poniéndose como una cerecita madura.

Mmm, no te preocupes matemáticas, es mi materia favorita a si que se me dan muy bien, si quieres lo vamos haciendo juntos y así te voy explicando Ok – decía Shaoran regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

De verdad, gracias – dijo Sakura abrazando a Shaoran.

Señorita kinomoto, estamos en un examen por favor las demostraciones de afecto las puede hacer en el descanso – dijo el profesor haciendo que Shaoran y Sakura se sonrojaran y dirigieran la cabeza a su examen.

Perdón – dijo Sakura.

Jajaja no te preocupes, bueno empecemos, si A es menor que Z y B mayor que A la hipotenusa del triangulo………- decía Shaoran leyendo el problema y después explicándoselo a Sakura quien le prestaba mucha atención.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Eriol y Tomoyo -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Que linda pareja hacen, además ya se abrazaron y todo, así que yo creo que hay que darles un empujoncito – decía Tomoyo.

Jajajaja esos empujoncitos tuyos son muy…….. Nada, mejor olvídalo – dijo Eriol.

Son muy que – dijo Tomoyo mirándolo de forma nada amistosa.

Jajajajaja nada, nada, iba a decir muy tiernos jejejeje – decía Eriol con una gotita en la cabeza.

Si claro, bueno mejor vamos a entregar – dijo Tomoyo dándole el examen a Eriol y levantándose para salir del salón.

Ya terminamos profesor – dijo Eriol entregándole el examen al profesor .

Muy bien, pueden salir – dijo el profesor .

Ok profesor – decía Eriol saliendo con Tomoyo del salón.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Sakura y Shaoran *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Ah que bien ya terminamos gracias Shaoran – decía Sakura.

No fue nada – decía Shaoran que guardaba todo para salir del salón.

Oye espera, tienes con quien pasarla en el descanso – decía Sakura esperando que dijera que no.

No, la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de conocer a muchas personas – decía Shaoran.

Que bien, porque puedes pasarla conmigo y mis amigos – decía Sakura muy feliz de poder estar un rato mas con el.

Pero no incomodare – pregunto Shaoran.

Claro que no, es mas le vas a caer súper bien a Eriol y a Tomoyo – decía Sakura mientras tomaba la mano de Shaoran y entregándole el examen aun sorprendido profesor.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* en el patio de descanso -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Mírala, hay viene y muy bien acompañada – decía Eriol.

Jejejeje que bien – decía Tomoyo.

Hola chicos, miren ahora tenemos un nuevo integrante su nombre es Shaoran – decía una castañita muy feliz sin soltar la mano de Shaoran cosa que no paso desapercibida para los pelinegros.

Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji pero puedes llamarme Tomoyo – saludaba una joven amatista.

Hola y gracias Tomoyo, tu también puedes llamarme Shaoran – decía Shaoran.

Hola, mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa pero llámame solamente Eriol – decía un joven zafiro.

Hola, tu también puedes llamarme Shaoran – decía Shaoran quien tampoco soltaba la mano de Sakura.

**Fin flash back **

Si y desde ese momento me gustaste – decía Shaoran mirando con ternura a Sakura.

Si tú también – dijo Sakura dándole un tierno beso a Shaoran.

Hay que lindos se ven – dijo Tomoyo sacando su cámara.

Jejejejeje tu no cambias – dijo Eriol.

Oigan chicos, yo tengo una pregunta para ustedes dos – dijo Sakura dirigiendose a Eriol y Tomoyo.

Cual – dijeron Eriol y Tomoyo desconcertados.

Ustedes desde cuando tienen tanta confianza para dormir juntos, porque desde que yo los conocí, ustedes ya dormían los dos en un mismo cuarto y era tan normal que parecían hermanos.

Jejejeje a eso fue un poco miedoso – decía Tomoyo comenzando a relatar lo sucedido.

**Flash back**

Era una tarde tormentosa las personas en Tomoeda se refugiaban en sus hogares, mientras en una gran casa dos pequeños; una niña de lindos ojos amatistas, cabellos negros y ondulados que llegaban a su cintura, tez blanca, de unos 4 años y un pequeño de cabello negro con destellos azules un poco despeinado, piel blanca y lindos ojos azules como el mar enfurecido, resaltados por unos lentes que le daban un toque de madures, de unos 5 años veían un programa en la televisión llamado "historias de ultratumba" cuando de pronto:

Ring, ring – sonó el teléfono.

Habla Eriol, a quien necesita – dijo el zafiro.

Ah, hola Eriol hablas con Sonomi – dijo una voz de mujer.

Ah, señora Sonomi, en que puedo ayudarle – dijo Eriol.

Lo que pasa, es que quiero pedirte que no traigas a Tomoyo, es que esta lloviendo muy fuerte y no quiero que les pase nada a ninguno de los dos – dijo Sonomi, llevaba un año conociendo a Eriol y se había dado cuenta que era un niño muy maduro para su edad y además confiaba plenamente en el y sabia que el cuidaría bien de su pequeña además que ella le había tomado gran cariño y lo quería como a un hijo.

Claro, no te preocupes yo prometo cuidar bien a Tommy y mañana a primera hora la llevare a la casa – dijo Eriol.

Gracias Eriol, cuídense mucho Ok, los quiero un beso – dijo Sonomi a veces le parecía que estaba hablando con un hombre en vez de un pequeño de 5 años.

Si señora Sonomi adiós, lo mismo – dijo Eriol para después colgar el teléfono.

Oye Tommy, hoy te quedaras en mi casa y que tu mama te quiere mucho y un beso – dijo Eriol.

Ah gracias que yo también la quiero oye y donde dormiré – pregunto Tomoyo.

Mm que tal si duermes en el cuarto que queda al frente del mío, así si necesitas algo me llamas Ok – decía Eriol.

Ok, pero ven que ya va a empezar – dijo Tomoyo .

El programa se trataba de una casa embrujada en donde aparecía una niña fantasma que mataba a los habitantes de la casa en las noches de tormentas, cuando se termino ambos se iban a ir a acostar, pero cuando se levantaron se fue la luz y los trueno y relámpagos hicieron presencia, de pronto uno de los platos de la cocina de Eriol se rompió, dándoles un susto de muerte a Eriol y Tomoyo, después las puertas se empezaron a abrir y cerrar.

Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh – se escucho un grito y no era ni de Tomoyo ni de Eriol.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh – de nuevo se escucho, pero cada vez mas desgarrador y mas cerca.

E… riol – dijo Tomoyo temblando estaba pálida, pálida además que temblaba, su corazón latía a mil, pero Eriol no respondía y cuando voltio a ver a Eriol ya no era Eriol si no la niña del programa que estaban viendo.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – grito la niña y se acerco a Tomoyo.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – grito Tomoyo y en eso se despertó (jajajajajajaja a que se asustaron creían que de veras había pasado??????????????)

Que, que paso estas bien – dijo Eriol quien traía un palo en la mano y estaba en pijama.

Eriol – dijo Tomoyo y lo abrazo y se puso a llorar, ese sueño había sido espantoso.

Tranquila, fue solo una pesadilla ven – dijo Eriol mientras abrazaba a Tomoyo y la acobijaba.

No, por favor yo no quiero dormir sola, por favor – dijo Tomoyo abrazando mas a Eriol no sabia porque, pero Eriol le transmitía una seguridad increíble.

Esta bien pequeña, vamos a mi cuarto – dijo Eriol.

**Fin flash back **

Y desde eso tenemos la confianza suficiente como para dormir juntos – finalizo Tomoyo.

Jajajajaja si, eres una miedosa – dijo Eriol.

Oye, yo solo tenia 4 años que esperabas – dijo Tomoyo.

Jajajajaja si, menudo susto me pegaste cuando gritaste yo también creí que era la niña – dijo Eriol para después reírse con Tomoyo.

De que se ríen son unos pasados, saben que odio las historias de terror – decía Sakura quien abrazaba fuerte a Shaoran.

Ah, si perdón Saku, se me olvido jejeje – decía Tomoyo.

Pero fresca, puedes dormir con Shaoran – dijo Eriol haciendo sonrojar a Shaoran y a Sakura.

Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a dormir mañana, tenemos que madrugar porque el vuelo sale a las 10:00 de la mañana; además tenemos que ir a comprar la ropa para la fiesta de grado – dijo Tomoyo.

Si es cierto – dijo Sakura.

Oye Shaoran – dijo Sakura con la cara como una cerecita después que se fueron Eriol y Tomoyo.

Si, dime ángel mío – dijo Shaoran.

Pue ….. Puedo dormir contigo – dijo Sakura mirando al suelo.

Claro – dijo Shaoran ocultando su sonrojo.

Y así todos se fueron a dormir el otro día seria muy largo.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- notas de yop -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- **

Holas, que tal gueno yo por aquí con otro capi de mi fic jejejeje gueno espero y les guste este capi y prepárense porque comienza por fin el TxE así que preparaos jejejeje gueno los dejo suerte cuídense y byebye

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS **_

_**Gracias a todos por leer mi fic en especial a:**_

_**Montblanc-hien**_

_**Gabyhyatt**_

_**Ziita-TxE-**_

_**Anais-lovely-ángel**_

_**Que se tomaron el tiempo de enviarme un review gracias ayudan muchisimo a mi inspiración gueno los dejo bye**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Enséñame a besar cap 7**

**Disclaimers:** Sakura card captors es de CLAM .

**Aeropuerto Tomoeda 3 :00 pm **

Wow, que bien que ya llegamos – decía una castañita de lindos ojos esmeralda.

Sip, pero ahora no podemos descansar Saku, tenemos que ir a comprar la ropa para la fiesta de grado que es hoy a las 9:00 PM – decía una joven de hermosos ojos amatistas.

Hay no, es hoy yo no me acordaba - decía Sakura.

Si por eso tenemos que irnos ya, chao Eriol, Shaoran – dijo Tomoyo abrazando a Eriol y despidiéndose de Shaoran.

Chao amor, adiós Eriol – decía Sakura dándole un tierno beso al castaño y despidiéndose con la mano de Eriol.

Chao – dijeron Eriol y Shaoran al tiempo.

En eso se fueron Tomoyo y Sakura.

Vaya nosotros también tenemos que comprar la ropa, vamos – dijo Eriol mirando a Shaoran.

Si vamos – dijo Shaoran.

**Mansión Hiraguizawa (la de Japón) 9:00 PM.**

Bueno, yo ya estoy listo – dijo Shaoran.

Si yo también, ya salgo – dijo Eriol quien estaba en su cuarto terminando de arreglarse.

Listo, vámonos – dijo Eriol que salía de la habitación.

**Mansión Daidouji 9:00 PM. **

Bueno, yo ya toy lista y tú – decía Sakura, quien esperaba a Tomoyo en el pasillo.

Yo también dame un minuto y ya salgo – decía Tomoyo, quien se daba un último retoque.

Wow Tommy te ves mega linda – dijo Sakura cuando Tomoyo salio del cuarto.

Gracias Saku, tú también te ves preciosa – respondió Tomoyo.

Bueno, vámonos que el chofer nos espera – decía Tomoyo bajando las escaleras y encontrándose con su madre.

Wow mis niñas se ven preciosas – decía una mujer joven, de elegante figura, cabello corto de un tono rojizo y lindos ojos amatistas como los de su hija.

Gracias mamá – decía Tomoyo mientras la abrazaba.

Gracias señora Sonomi – decía Sakura.

Ah Sakura, te he dicho que me llames solo Sonomi – dijo Sonomi mientras soltaba a su hija y abrazaba a Sakura.

Si se… Sonomi – dijo Sakura.

Bueno, yo las dejo ir que si no van a llegar tarde – dijo Sonomi despidiéndose de las chicas.

Secundaria tomoeda coliseo cerrado 9:20 PM.

Bueno, donde estarán los chicos - decía Sakura.

Mm allí están, vamos – dijo Tomoyo tomando la mano de Sakura para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban los chicos, dejando a su paso miles de chicos embobados mirándolas.

Hola chicos – dijo Sakura.

Hola mi an……… - Shaoran se había quedado sin palabras, SU Sakura estaba muy linda mejor dicho preciosa; ella vestía un blusa de escote honor, de manga larga y que se ceñía perfectamente a su cintura, de color azul pastel y una minifalda de pliegues rosada pastel, que le daba un toque de sensualidad y ternura al tiempo, su cabello estaba suelto dándole un toque de inocencia.

Hola Saku, vaya estas preciosa – dijo Eriol saludándola y dándole un codazo a Shaoran para que saliera de su ensoñación.

Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo – dijo Sakura aunque no miraba precisamente a Eriol.

Gracias, oye Saku donde esta Tommy – pregunto Eriol.

Mm, ella se quedo con Myooji, que porque el necesitaba hablar con ella. – dijo Sakura.

Mm, gracias – dijo Eriol, quien se fue a buscar a Tomoyo porque, por alguna razón no le gusto nada que se quedara hablando con Myooji y porque sentía que hacia mal trío donde estaba.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Shaoran y Sakura -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Vaya ángel mío, estas divina – dijo Shaoran quien vestía un pantalón beis, con una camisa manga corta negra y una chaqueta a juego con el pantalón, además unos zapatos Brahma beis, su cabello ligeramente despeinado, haciéndolo ver muy sexi cosa que Sakura noto a metros.

Tu también estas muy guapo – dijo Sakura sonrojada por el cumplido.

Gracias, ahora voy a saludarte – dijo Shaoran cogiendo a Sakura de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia el para darle un beso muy pero muy apasionado, el cual Sakura correspondió con muchísimo gusto; después se separaron y decidieron tomar algo mientras esperaban a Eriol y a Tomoyo.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Eriol y Tomoyo -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Bueno, Tommy lo que pasa es que yo quiero saber si quieres ser mi novia – decía Myooji quien vestía unos jeans azul oscuro y una camisa blanca que decía "bad boy" y unos tenis blancos con negro.

Myooji, yo te aprecio pero no es esa clase de cariño, entiendes – decía Tomoyo.

Agh, tu siempre dices lo mismo pero yo se la razón – dijo Myooji.

Ah, cual razón según tu – respondió Tomoyo de forma altiva.

Pues que tu vives enamorada del idiota de Hiraguizawa, pero no ves que el no te pone ni poquito de atención, es mas te ignora totalmente y tu detrás de el como boba – dijo Myooji.

Eso es mentira, Eriol es mi amigo y yo lo quiero como tal – dijo Tomoyo a la defensiva, vaya que le había dolido, no sabia porque pero le dolió mucho las palabras de Myooji.

Pues, demuéstramelo entonces- dijo Myooji sujetando a Tomoyo contra el intentando besarla.

No suéltame, eres un Patan, suéltame – decía Tomoyo tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

Pues no, ninguna chica se me ha resistido y tú no serás la excepción y menos por culpa del idiota de Hiraguizawa – dijo Myooji sujetándola mas fuerte.

Suéltame, que me haces daño, suéltame – decía Tomoyo y cuando estaba a punto de besarla Myooji cayó al suelo de un golpe.

Ni se te ocurra volverla a tocarla, me entiendes, ni se te ocurra; por que no respondo –rugió Eriol, quien estaba buscando a Tomoyo cuando de pronto escucho la voz de ella era muy suave, pero el podría reconocerla entre miles de voces; entonces se dirigió corriendo hacia el lugar donde la había escuchado y cuando vio a Myooji tratando de besar a la fuerza a Tomoyo sintió la misma furia que sintió cuando niño y vio a esas niñas molestándola.

Eriol – dijo Tomoyo y lo abrazo sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación de seguridad que solo el le daba.

Tranquila princesa, todo esta bien – dijo Eriol abrazándola y llevándosela a otro lugar.

Maldito Hiraguizawa – dijo Myooji tendido en el suelo y con una pequeña herida en su mejilla, tenia que reconocerlo Hiraguizawa lo había golpeado con muchísima furia.

**En el jardín de la secundaria.**

Estas bien – pregunto Eriol quien traía un vaso de agua y se lo daba a Tomoyo.

Si gracias Eriol – dijo Tomoyo.

Jajajaja de nada – dijo Eriol, el estaba hay para protegerla y no dejaría que nadie, nadie la tocara.

Oye, pero con tanto cuento no me fije lo guapo que estas – le dijo Tomoyo a Eriol quien vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa azul que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, llevaba la chaqueta de cena abierta dejando ver así el chaleco todo acorde al pantalón además de unos zapatos de charol, su cabello ligeramente despeinado y que caía de forma rebelde dándole un toque de elegancia y sensualidad se veía tan varonil y tan deliciosamente sexy.

Gracias, tu pareces una diosa esta noche, tan hermosa que yo daría todo por estar a tu lado esta noche – dijo Eriol, quien la miraba de forma felina y es que no era para menos, Tomoyo vestía una camisa negra, cuello tipo halter y descubierta en la espalda, unos shorts negros que dejaban ver sus largas piernas y resaltaba su piel; además de unas botas negras hasta las rodillas, su cabello suelto cayendo en cascada hasta su cintura, su maquillaje suave sombras azules que daban a sus ojos un brillo especial (no puro cuento el brillo en sus ojos era porque miraba a Eriol embobada jejejeje perdón) un poquito de rubor rosado y sus labios con brillo también rosado que los hacia ver muy provocativos parecía un ángel caído.

El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas y la luna brillaba dándole al jardín un aspecto mágico el viento soplaba suavemente llevando el olor de las flores y jugando con los negro cabellos de Tomoyo.

Eriol – susurro Tomoyo mirando fijamente al zafiro y sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.

Dime – susurro también Eriol sin dejar de perderse en esos ojos amatistas que lo miraban fijamente.

Enséñame a besar – dijo Tomoyo acercándose a el.

El corazón de Eriol corría a mil el sabia que su corazón se iba a descolocar si seguía así pero eso no importaba, lentamente se acerco a Tomoyo puso su mano izquierda en su cintura atrayéndola hacia el y con la derecha retiro un mechón rebelde de su cara, lentamente fue acortando la distancia entre sus labios, hasta que el tiempo y el espacio dejaron de existir, sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso en un pacto de amor entre amigos; Tomoyo rodeo el cuello de Eriol con sus brazos, Eriol la atrajo mas hacia el la luz de la luna caía sobre ellos haciéndoles ver como una pareja de amantes que se aman con locura, pero poco a poco el oxigeno fue desapareciendo de sus pulmones hasta que ya no quedo ni un poquitín, pronto sus cuerpos pidieron desesperados ese elemento tan valioso para la vida haciendo que Eriol y Tommy se separaran lentamente, tan lento que parecía que ni se movieran en ese instante algo cambio sus corazones latían al tiempo como si estuvieran sincronizados era el comienzo de una historia o el fin de ella.

**En el coliseo media hora después **

Dos castañitos bailaban muy pegaditos y unos pelinegros venían a molestarlos un rato.

Wow Shaoran, pero no te la comas con la mirada amigo – decía el zafiro al castaño que miraba embobado a su pareja, a metros se notaba que se querían muchísimo.

Si Saku, yo de ti lo llevaría a otro lugar mas privado para calmar su mirada – decía Tomoyo, haciendo que ambos castañitos se pusieran rojísimos, tanto que ya eran parte de la iluminación de la fiesta.

Jajajajajajajajaja – rieron ambos pelinegros, mientras dos castañitos los miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

Bueno chicos disfrutemos de su fiesta de graduación, esta noche es para gozársela – dijo el dj colocando reguetón.

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – dijeron todos empezando a bailar.

Así la pasaron toda la noche hasta las 4:00 AM (obviamente no la fiesta no fue solo reguetón jejejeje por si las dudas)

Bueno, mamá no esta así que yo me voy con Eriol – dijo Tomoyo.

Bien – dijo Eriol.

Bueno, adiós – se despidieron Sakura y Shaoran.

Bye, nos vemos mas tarde – dijo Eriol.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Sakura y Shaoran *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Oye Shao, no notaste raros a Eriol y Tommy – dijo Sakura.

Si, hay algo diferente en ellos se miraban de forma diferente – dijo Shaoran.

Mm bueno después le pregunto a Tommy – dijo Sakura abrazando a Shaoran.

Te kelo shao – dijo Sakura.

Yo te amo Saku – dijo Shaoran besando a Sakura.

Para después llevarla a su casa agarrados de la mano.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Eriol y Tomoyo *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Sabes Eriol, tengo muchísimo sueño, además estoy agotada pero toy muy feliz – dijo Tomoyo.

Si es cierto fue un gran año Sakura y Shaoran por fin se hicieron novios – dijo Eriol.

Si y hoy es un día muy especial – dijo Tomoyo.

Si hoy cumplimos 13 años de conocernos, wow el tiempo vuela – dijo Eriol.

Si tienes razón, oye que vamos a hacer hoy – pregunto Tomoyo.

No se dime que quieres hacer, yo estoy a tus ordenes hime (hime significa princesa) – dijo Eriol.

Mm, que tal si vamos a un parque de diversiones y después me llevas a comer y después vemos "historias de ultratumba" en tu casa – dijo Tomoyo.

Jajajaja sip es un buen plan, aunque no grites en la mitad de la noche, porque si no vas a terminar matándome del susto – dijo Eriol.

Oye, yo estaba pequeña cuando eso – dijo Tomoyo simulando falso enojo.

Jajajaja yo también – dijo Eriol abrazándola.

Y así se la pasaron todo el camino abrazados, sin mencionar nada sobre el beso aunque sabían muy bien que ese beso iba a cambiar totalmente su historia.

**Tomoeda parque de diversiones 3:00 PM **

Que, te le mides al Apocalipsis – dijo Eriol señalando el juego mecánico llamado Apocalipsis, que es como un rectángulo que esta sostenido por unas barandas ellas dan vueltas, pero el rectángulo también gira por su cuenta; en lo que parece un rectángulo hay muchas sillas, te sientas, te abrochas el cinturón y de pronto el juego te da vueltas, te deja de cabeza, se queda quieto un minuto y cuando mas tranquilo estas, vuelve y te deja de cabeza o te da vueltas como loco y cuando te bajas de ahí estas frío del susto, pero después quieres volver amontar (para que me entiendan aquí les dejo el link .com/galeria%20de% la parte que ven como girando es donde están las personas)

Vamos – dijo Tomoyo decidida.

Después de montar en ese y muchos juegos mas, fueron a cenar en un restaurante muy hermoso y después vieron como cinco episodios seguidos de "historias de ultratumba" después vieron que ya era muy tarde, así que se fueron a acostar.

**Mansión Hiraguizawa 10:00 AM **

Bueno y que piensan a estudiar – pregunto Sakura.

Mm, yo pienso estudiar diseño de modas – dijo Tomoyo

Yo pienso estudiar a Tomoyo – dijo Eriol.

Jajajajajaja, bobo no enserio – dijo la amatista.

Mm, pues yo voy a estudiar ingeniería mecatronica – dijo el zafiro.

Mm, pues yo quiero estudiar leyes – dijo Sakura.

Mm, yo voy a estudiar finanzas – dijo Shaoran.

Buuaaaaaa que triste – dijo Sakura.

Porque - dijeron Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol al tiempo.

Porque nos vamos a separar y vamos a tener menos tiempo para vernos - dijo Sakura.

No te preocupes siempre vamos a ser amigos – dijo Eriol.

Cierto, además podremos matricularnos en la misma u no les parece – dijo Tomoyo.

Y así pasaron la tarde hablando del futuro que les esperaba; sabían que la universidad traería más aventuras y más obstáculos.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* notas de yo *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Holas que tal, espero y les guste este capi y prepárense que viene lo mejor o lo peor quien sabe??????? Gueno los dejo suerte y cuídense byebye.

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Montblanc-hien**_

_**Yessica Hiraguizawa daidouji**_

_**Anais-lovely-angel**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews me animan muchisimo gueno cuidense y byebye.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Enséñame a besar **

**Disclaimers:** Sakura card captors es de CLAM.

**Mansión Hiraguizawa 10:00 AM **

Bueno y que piensan a estudiar – pregunto Sakura.

Mm, yo pienso estudiar diseño de modas – dijo Tomoyo

Yo pienso estudiar a Tomoyo – dijo Eriol.

Jajajajajaja, bobo no enserio – dijo la amatista.

Mm, pues yo voy a estudiar ingeniería mecatronica – dijo el zafiro.

Mm, pues yo quiero estudiar leyes – dijo Sakura.

Mm, yo voy a estudiar finanzas – dijo Shaoran.

Buuaaaaaa que triste – dijo Sakura.

Porque - dijeron Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol al tiempo.

Porque nos vamos a separar y vamos a tener menos tiempo para vernos - dijo Sakura.

No te preocupes siempre vamos a ser amigos – dijo Eriol.

Cierto, además podremos matricularnos en la misma u no les parece – dijo Tomoyo.

Y así pasaron la tarde hablando del futuro que les esperaba; sabían que la universidad traería más aventuras y más obstáculos.

**Un mes después **

**Mansión Hiraguizawa 11:00 PM **

Bueno, ya casi se acerca el nuevo año y por eso a las doce en punto cada uno de nosotros va a pedir un deseo Ok, por favor no pidan tiendas de peluches – decía un joven de hermosos ojos solo comparables con un zafiro.

Pero, pero… agh esta bien – decía una joven de lindos ojos verdes como una preciosa esmeralda.

Jajajajajaja – reían una joven de ojos amatistas y un joven castaño, de ojos chocolate.

No mentiras Sakura, puedes pedir lo que quieras – decía una hermosa mujer de ojos amatistas, hermosa figura y pose altiva, además de extrema elegancia pero con un toque de ternura única en una madre.

Si Sonomi – dijo Sakura muy feliz.

Hay monstruo, tú no cambias – decía un joven alto, de lindos ojos cafés, cabello café oscuro que caía rebelde haciéndolo ver muy sexi.

Que no me digas monstruo – dijo Sakura.

Touya no molestes a Sakura – dijo un hombre de tierna mirada, amable sonrisa, alto y de cabello castaño.

Pero papá los monstruos siempre seguirán siendo monstruos – decía Touya.

No se preocupe señor Fujitaka, esa es la forma de Touya decir que quiere mucho a su hermanita – decía un joven alto, de figura atlética, cabello grisáceo y unos hermosos ojos verdes olivo (lo siento pero no estoy muy segura de que color son los ojos de Yuki) que expresaban una inmensa ternura.

Oye Yuki, se supone que tienes que ayudarme, no hundirme – decía Touya. ¬_¬

Jejejeje, lo siento Touya – decía Yukito, quien estaba comiendo un pastel de chocolate que había preparado Tomoyo.

Oye Tommy, ve y trae la cámara que esta arriba – dijo Sonomi.

Si mamá, Eriol me acompañas – dijo Tomoyo.

Claro – dijo el zafiro.

Después de que Eriol y Tomoyo bajaron, encendieron el equipo de sonido y lo colocaron en una emisora escuchando así el anuncio del comienzo de un nuevo año que traería miles de aventuras, miles de recuerdos, nuevos momentos; el anuncio del nuevo año hizo saltar los corazones reunidos, llenar de emoción por la expectativa de un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo motivo para disfrutar, un nuevo año nuevos momentos, recuerdos, obstáculos, éxitos, entonces:

Sakura feliz año – dijo Shaoran con un lindo tono carmesí en sus mejillas, acercándose y dándole un tierno beso a Sakura, mientras pedía su deseo "pasar todas la navidades de su vida al lado de su ángel".

Feliz año Shaoran, te amo – dijo Sakura igual de roja a Shaoran pero muy feliz, era su primera navidad como pareja, en ese momento pidió su deseo "pasar todas las navidades de su vida al lado de Shaoran".

Feliz año Sonomi – dijo Fujitaka, mientras pedía su deseo "que sus hijos lograran ser felices".

Feliz año Fujitaka – dijo Sonomi correspondiendo el abrazo y pidiendo sus deseo "que mi pequeña Tomoyo y mi tierno Eriol sean muy felices".

Feliz año Yuki – dijo Touya dándole un abrazo y pidiendo su deseo "que el monstruo sea muy feliz así sea con el mocoso".

Feliz año Touya – dijo Yukito correspondiendo el gesto y pidiendo su deseo "yo deseo volver a verla".

Feliz año hime – dijo Eriol, haciendo uso del apodo que solo ellos dos conocían abrazándola e inundándose de su aroma a ciruelos a flores de primavera, ese aroma que lo embriagaba y con sus sentidos revolucionados pidió su deseo "yo deseo que Tommy me ame".

Feliz año pequeñín – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo y correspondiendo a ese calido abrazo, dejando que ese aroma a misterio y magia que tenia Eriol solamente inundara cada parte de su cuerpo, fue justamente en ese instante que pidió su deseo "yo quiero que Eriol me ame".

Después se repartieron muchos abrazos, todos estaban felices y esperaban que su deseo se cumpliera, lo que no se habían percatado es que al momento de pedir su deseo las estrellas fugaces hicieron presencia llevándose a su paso el deseo de cada uno para hacerlo realidad.

**Un mes después **

Buuuaaaaaaaaaaaa voy llegar tarde al primer día en la u – decía una desesperada Sakura que corría para todos lados buscando que ponerse.

Monstruo, eres un fracaso el primer día en la u y llegas tarde – decía Touya quien estudiaba cuarto semestre de medicina y desayunaba tranquilamente.

Que no me digas monstruo – decía Sakura casi atragantándose con el desayuno.

Buenos días princesa, ojala disfrutes tu primer día – dijo Fujitaka.

Buenos días papá, si, aaahhh es muy tarde me voy adiós papá, Touya, mamá – decía Sakura quien abría la puerta y salía corriendo, para mas adelante encontrarse con un castañito que la esperaba pacientemente.

Hola amor – dijo Sakura dándole un tierno beso y adquiriendo un tono carmesí en sus mejillas todavía no se acostumbraba a llamarlo así.

Hola ángel – dijo Shaoran dándole la mano para empezar a caminar rumbo a la universidad donde los esperaban Eriol y Tomoyo.

**Universidad de Tokio veinte minutos después.**

Hola tortolitos, se les estaba haciendo como tarde – dijo Tomoyo quien estaba cogida de la mano de Eriol (eso es normal en ellos siempre se la pasan cogidos de la mano).

Jejeje, perdón es que se me había olvidado que hoy era el primer día de universidad – dijo Sakura quien estaba abrazada a Shaoran.

Bueno vámonos, que vamos a llegar tarde a las clases – dijo Eriol.

Si – dijeron los castaños y la amatista al unísono.

Bueno aquí me quedo yo, adiós amor, Eriol, Tomoyo nos vemos después – dijo Shaoran dándole un tierno beso en los labios a Sakura y empezando a caminar hacia su facultad.

Adiós amor – dijo Sakura abrazándolo y viéndolo irse.

Vamos Saku, vamos a llegar tarde si sigues hay parada. – dijo Tomoyo haciendo sonrojar a la aludida.

Si vamos – dijo Sakura.

Bueno, yo me quedo aquí – dijo Tomoyo señalando hacia la facultad de diseño.

Si yo también me quedo aquí – dijo Sakura en dirección opuesta a Tomoyo.

Bueno lo que quiere decir que nos vemos después, por favor no se mueran sin mi – dijo Eriol.

Jajajajaja bobo, mas bien no te mueras sin mí – dijo Tomoyo.

Como me pides eso mi reina, si yo soy el loco que no vive sin ti – dijo Eriol en forma dramática haciendo reír a Tomoyo y Sakura.

Jajajajajajaja si como digas, bye nos vemos en el receso Ok – dijo Tomoyo.

Si bien, adiós Tommy, adiós Eriol – dijo Sakura despidiéndose con la mano de ambos pelinegros.

Adiós Saku, bueno adiós Eriol – dijo Tomoyo dándole un ligero beso en los labios a Eriol, después de que Sakura estuviera lejos ella no sabia bien que eran aunque desde esa vez era muy normal en ellos.

**Flas back **

**Tres días después de la fiesta de grado **

Oye Tomoyo, yo creo que debemos hablar – dijo Eriol en un tono serio.

Si, pues hablemos yo traigo las gaseosas – dijo Tomoyo.

Yo las palomitas – dijo Eriol sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la cocina a preparar las palomitas. (bonita forma de hablar ¬.¬)

**Minutos después **

Bueno vamos a ver una película – dijo Tomoyo encendiendo el televisor en la película de "ella esta encantada".

Ok – dijo Eriol, pero había algo diferente el ambiente estaba electrizante, la química entre ellos era cada vez mas notable, tanto que era palpable y a el le había gustado mucho el beso anterior.

Tomoyo estaba en las mismas ella quería volver a besar sus labios, quería sentir de nuevo ese sabor a menta y dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Eriol, este también volteo a verla y de nuevo se perdieron en los ojos de su acompañante, hasta que la distancia entre sus labios fue nula, de nuevo estaban besándose, cuanto habían extrañado hacerlo de nuevo pero ellos sabían que tenían que hablar de ello, pues eso estaba cambiando su relación, de nuevo el oxigeno se fue de paseo, haciendo que sus labios se separaran dando espacio a sus pulmones para ir por ese elemento tan preciado y aunque sus pulmones estaban recolectando oxigeno sus miradas seguían fijas en la del otro.

Yo…. – trato de decir Eriol, pero no podía decir nada, no sabia que decir.

Shhh no digas nada – dijo Tomoyo quien se acerco de nuevo y lo beso.

**Fin flash back **

….. Y desde eso eran algo como entre amigos y novios.

Bueno adiós hime – dijo Eriol.

Después de eso cada uno fue en dirección a su facultad, preparándose mentalmente para su primer día de universidad.

**Cinco horas después**

Ah por fin termino, vaya que la u es pesada, me dejaron un montón de trabajos para mañana – decía Sakura quien abrazaba a Shaoran.

Si, a mi también me dejaron un poco de trabajos, además tengo que ir a comprar los útiles – decía Tomoyo quien estaba cogida de la mano de Eriol.

Veo que vamos a estar un poco ocupados – dijo Eriol, el también tenia muchísimos trabajos que hacer.

Si, además es el primer día y yo ya estoy cansado – dijo Shaoran que pensaba en que debía terminar todos los trabajos que le dejaron, ir a comprar los útiles y después descansar un poco.

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares.

**Casa Kinomoto.**

Hola papá – dijo Sakura quien entraba y se sentaba en un sofá para después suspirar.

Hola hija, ¿como te fue en tu primer día? – pregunto el señor Fujitaka sentándose a su lado.

Pues, es genial estar en la u, pero es muy pesada me dejaron como tres trabajos y como dos tesis, además de que tengo que ir a comprar mañana los útiles en la mañana por que en la tarde tengo clase y tengo que tener todos los útiles.

Mm, no te preocupes princesa, eso es mientras te acostumbras después te va a parecer algo muy normal – dijo Fujitaka abrazándola.

Gracias papá, te quiero – dijo Sakura correspondiendo el abrazo.

Bueno te dejo, me imagino que vas a estar un poquito ocupada, así que mas tarde te traigo la comida o la mando con Touya – dijo Fujitaka dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

Si papá – dijo Sakura levantándose y subiendo a su habitación.

**Mansión li **

Buenas tardes señor ¿como le fue en su primer día? – pregunto Wei, un hombre alto, de cabellos blancos y amable sonrisa.

Bien Wei, aunque es un poco pesado, ahora tengo que ir a comprar los materiales y después regresar a hacer los trabajos porque tengo clase mañana en la mañana – dijo Shaoran un poco fastidiado.

Señor, usted se ve muy cansado que tal si me da la lista de los útiles y yo la compro, así aprovecha usted y descansa un tiempo – dijo Wei.

Gracias Wei, mira aquí esta – dijo Shaoran dándole la lista de los útiles.

Bien señor, descanse yo le llamare cuando allá llegado – dijo Wei, mientras se colocaba el abrigo y salía a hacer las compras.

Shaoran se fue a descansar, aunque no le gustaba mandar a Wei a hacer lo que era su responsabilidad, de verdad estaba cansado la noche anterior no había podido dormir, tenia un mal presentimiento y eso le preocupaba.

**Mansión Daidouji **

Hola Tomoyo ¿Cómo te fue hija mía? – pregunto Sonomi, mientras la abrazaba maternalmente.

Bien mamá, aunque en verdad la universidad es muy pesada, vieras el montón de cosas que tengo para hacer, además que tengo clase en la mañana – dijo Tomoyo.

Bueno, pues no te preocupes, si quieres vamos juntas a comprar los útiles te parece – dijo Sonomi.

Esta bien mamá – dijo Tomoyo feliz, aunque se acordó de Eriol, ella sabia que el vivía solo en su gran mansión y entonces se sintió triste, sintió la tristeza de Eriol tanto tiempo como amigos había creado entre ellos un lazo muy fuerte.

Oye mamá, que tal si invitamos a Eriol también – dijo Tomoyo.

Muy buena idea ve y llámalo o prefieres que le caigamos de sorpresa – dijo Sonomi.

Que tal si mejor vamos de sorpresa – dijo Tomoyo feliz, quería muchísimo a su mamá y aunque ella a veces no pasara mucho tiempo con ella, sabia que la quería muchísimo e intentaba darle siempre lo mejor y hacerla feliz.

**Mansión Hiraguizawa **

Eriol entro a su casa y de momento lo embargo esa gran tristeza que siempre trataba de guardar, de hacer desaparecer, pero por su mente pasaron esas imágenes de las que tanto huía.

**Flash back**

Hola Eriol ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de jardín mi pequeño? – decía una hermosa mujer, de lindos cabellos lacios negros con destellos azules, figura delicada, ojos negros grisáceos, piel blanca como la nieve y una tierna sonrisa, mientras le daba un delicado beso a Eriol en la frente.

Bien mamá conseguí muchos amigos y además conseguí novia – dijo un Eriol de tres años con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Mm, que bien, vaya que eres todo un don Juan pequeño mío – dijo la mujer alzándolo en brazos y sentándose con el en un sofá.

Bueno y cuéntame ¿como se llama tu novia? – pregunto la mujer.

Mm, se llama Natalia, pero no le vayas a decir ella no sabe que somos novios – dijo Eriol con un inocente sonrisa.

Hay pequeñín mío te quiero un montón, sabes que eres el zafiro mas precioso de mami – dijo la mujer abrazándolo fuerte.

Si mamá, yo también te quiero – dijo el pequeño feliz.

Mm pero que linda escena, oye ella es mía – dijo un señor alto, de piel blanca, de figura atlética, ojos azules tornándose negros, escondidos debajo de unos lentes que le daban un porte elegante, de cabellos negros con destellos azules, tez blanca y una amable sonrisa.

Papá, si no te preocupes ella es toda tuya, pero también mía – dijo Eriol mientras corría a los brazos del hombre.

Hola campeón, ¿como te fue en el primer día de jardín? – pregunto el hombre, al recibir a Eriol en sus brazos y acercarse a la mujer para darle un tierno beso en los labios en modo de saludo.

Bien, conseguí muchos amigos y conseguí una novia – dijo feliz el pequeño zafiro.

Si, pero ella aun no sabe, así que no hay que divulgarlo – dijo la mujer siguiéndole el juego al pequeño.

Wow campeón eres todo un galán como tu padre – dijo el hombre.

Jeje – dijo el pequeño.

**Fin flash back**

Porque tuvieron que dejarme – pregunto Eriol a la nada, mientras dos rebeldes lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos y esbozaba una sonrisa triste de verdad los extrañaba le hacían mucha falta.

De repente Eriol vio una niña como de dos años, de cabellos negros lisos que llegaban hasta su cintura, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, pero estaban cubiertos por una gran sombra de tristeza, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve pura, tenia un vestido rosado que se encontraba sucio y roto, se no taba que era un pequeña abandonada, de repente vio una calle la niña estaba en la mitad de la calle, un carro venia a toda velocidad, después todo era negro solo se oyó el grito de dolor de la niña, el ruido del carro al frenar y la gente hablar.

**Con Tomoyo **

Mientras iban en el auto, Tomoyo sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, oía voces, oyó la voz de Eriol y se sintió mareada, Sonomi la vio y se le acerco preguntándole que pasaba pero Tomoyo solo murmuraba Eriol y sus ojos seguían perdidos en la ventana, Sonomi se preocupo y le dijo al chofer que fuera un poco mas rápido.

**Con Eriol **

Todo era negro, le dolía la cabeza se sentía muy mareado, de pronto abrió los ojos y estaba en la sala de su casa, después se acordó de la niña cuando de pronto tocaron a su puerta.

¿Quién es? – pregunto Eriol, quien todavía se sentía un poco mareado.

Soy yo Sonomi – dijo una mujer de lindos ojos amatistas y cabello rojizo.

Ah, ya le abro señora Sonomi – dijo Eriol tratando de parecer normal al abrir la puerta.

Ok – dijo Sonomi.

Hola señora Sonomi, pase – dijo Eriol abriendo la puerta y dándole espacio a Sonomi para que entrara.

Hola Eriol, oye Eriol ¿estas bien? – pregunto Sonomi preocupada al verlo pálido y con la mirada perdida.

Si no se preocupe, oye donde esta Tomoyo – pregunto Eriol.

Ah esta en el auto es que se sintió mal, pero mira hay viene – dijo Sonomi dirigiendo su vista al coche del cual salía Tomoyo aunque se sentía un poco mareada.

Hola Eriol, ¿estas bien? – pregunto Tomoyo al entrar.

Si, porque la pregunta – dijo Eriol.

Por nada – dijo Tomoyo sintiéndose mejor.

Bueno Eriol, veníamos a decirte si querías ir a comprar los útiles escolares con nosotros – dijo Sonomi.

Claro, denme un minuto y subo la maleta a mi cuarto – dijo Eriol subiendo las escaleras.

Después de ir al centro comercial, fueron a comer helado y dejaron a Eriol en la mansión, después se dirigieron a la mansión Daidouji, Tomoyo termino su tarea a media noche, entonces se fue a acostar, aunque tenia un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, pero decidió que no era hora de pensar en eso además estaba muy cansada y en unos minutos se quedo dormida.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* notas de mi -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Holas que tal si ya se que quieren matarme pero buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T...T lo siento mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones con Elle, Gaara y Eriol y solo pude hacerla volver hasta hoy buuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa TT_TT perdónenme gueno cuídense y byebye.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**Jessica Hiraguizawa Daidouji.**

**Daimay**

**Montblanc-hien**

**Ziitah-TxE-**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review, me hacen mega feliz, además me ayuda muchísimo gueno, las dejo suerte cuídense y byebye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enséñame a besar **

**Hola me recuerdan? Lo siento por favor perdónenme pero buaaaaaaaaaaaa T_T me dejaron sin Internet por 7 días desde el primero y odio los cibers lo siento espero y me perdonen y espero y les guste este capi bueno a leer.**

**Disclaimer:** Sakura card captor es de CLAM.

Bueno Eriol, veníamos a decirte si querías ir a comprar los útiles escolares con nosotros – dijo Sonomi.

Claro, denme un minuto y subo la maleta a mi cuarto – dijo Eriol subiendo las escaleras.

Después de ir al centro comercial, fueron a comer helado y dejaron a Eriol en la mansión, después se dirigieron a la mansión Daidouji, Tomoyo termino su tarea a media noche, entonces se fue a acostar, aunque tenia un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, pero decidió que no era hora de pensar en eso además estaba muy cansada y en unos minutos se quedo dormida.

**Una semana después **

Señorita Tomoyo, el chofer la esta esperando – dijo una joven alta, de cabello castaño, ojos azules como el cielo, tez trigueña, complexión delgada y de linda sonrisa.

Ok Mary, ya voy – dijo Tomoyo, aunque sentía que ese día tenia que hacer algo importante ¿pero que?, no lo recordaba así que dejo de pensar en eso porque tenia parcial y si no se concentraba iba perderlo.

**10 minutos después Universidad de Tokio **

Bueno, tienen una hora para contestar el parcial; se pasa con el 70% de respuestas correctas entendido, bueno comiencen – decía el profesor.

"concéntrate Tomoyo; espera es que se que se me olvida algo importante ¿pero que?" – pensaba Tomoyo.

**Mansión Hiraguizawa **

Eriol acababa de levantarse, fue se dio una ducha y se acostó de nuevo, odiaba ese día era tan doloroso tan horrible.

¿Porque? – pregunto Eriol a la nada en un murmullo apenas audible.

Porque su memoria tenia que traicionarlo de esa manera – pensaba de manera amarga.

De pronto sintió algo caliente que caía de sus ojos, no era raro ese día siempre lo hacia, por eso decidió dirigirse al ático, de allí saco una caja que en su interior contenía fotos de una hermosa familia, si esa había sido su familia

¿Como los extraño, por que me dejaron solo, porque? – pregunto de nuevo a la nada, de nuevo su pecho dolía, parecía que su corazón fuera aplastado; pero no iba a llorar, sus ojos pasaron de una sombra de tristeza a un edad de hielo, esa era su personalidad oscura, solo ese día ella salía y lo ayudaba, solo ese día.

**Universidad de Tokio facultad de diseño **

Tomoyo estaba terminando su examen, cuando sintió de nuevo esa tristeza enorme que embargaba su alma:

"Eriol" – pensó Tomoyo, miro la fecha en su reloj.

"claro, como había podido olvidarse de ese día, era el día que Eriol mas odiaba, era el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres" - de pronto Tomoyo se sintió la peor amiga del planeta.

"como se le pudo olvidar esa fecha, sabia que Eriol ese día era capaz de cometer cualquier locura, tenia que irse" - Así que se levanto, marco su examen, lo entrego y salio corriendo de la universidad.

**30 minutos después Mansión Hiraguizawa **

Eri...ol…er…i...ol – decía Tomoyo, tratando de recuperar el aire.

Hola Tommy, eh estoy un poco ocupado, porque mejor no vienes después – dijo Eriol desde algún lugar de la casa pero su voz era muy fría.

No, no pienso dejarte solo entendiste – dijo Tomoyo empezando a buscarlo por toda la casa.

Enserio Tommy, déjame solo, necesito estar solo – dijo Eriol.

No, se supone que soy tu amiga y no pienso dejarte solo – dijo Tomoyo desafiante y acercándose al cuarto de Eriol.

Tomoyo, que parte de "déjame solo" no entiendes – dijo Eriol de una manera fría y cortante.

La de "déjame solo" – dijo Tomoyo, abriendo la puerta de la habitación y divisando a Eriol en una esquina.

Tomoyo, vete por favor – dijo Eriol.

Nop – dijo Tomoyo, acercándose y abrazándolo de manera protectora, sacando al pequeño Eriol asustado, triste y solo.

¿Porque, porque no me dejas solo? – decía Eriol, sus ojos no tenían brillo, sus lágrimas caían en los brazos de Tomoyo.

Eriol, se que te duele, pero a mi me duele mas verte así y no poder hacer nada para ayudarte, yo me siento impotente al no poder ayudarte, yo quisiera ser tu alegría; sabes, cuando te conocí sentí que por fin alguien me entendía, mi mamá también me entendía, pero ella no podía ser mi amiga, yo no era capaz de relacionarme con los otros chicos y chicas de mi edad, siempre estaba sola en el colegio, en el salón me hacia de ultima, en un rincón donde nadie me viera, todos me molestaban diciendo que yo era un loca y a mi me dolía, yo no sabia porque no me gustaba estar cerca de tantas personas, porque me era tan difícil relacionarme con ellas, pero llegaste tu y fuiste como una cura, como una luz en la oscuridad y me hacías feliz sin pedirme nada a cambio, aun después de el suceso con tus padres siempre estabas feliz para mi, siempre me hacías reír cuando estaba triste, de esa manera llegaste a ser la persona mas importante en mi vida, ser mi motivo para vivir, mi esperanza y por eso verte así me duele, porque tu siempre hacías algo para ayudarme y yo no puedo hacer nada para hacerte feliz, siempre que decías que te dejara solo, lo hacia porque tenia la esperanza de que al otro día fueras el mismo, pero me puse a pensar y entendí que soy la peor amiga, cuando yo estaba triste y te pedía que me dejaras sola tu no lo hacías, eras un terco de primera, hasta que lograbas hacerme reír, así que ahora pienso quedarme contigo todo el día, así quieras estar solo, yo soy tu amiga Eriol, confía en mi, dime que es eso que hace daño a tu corazón, compártelo conmigo así lo sobrellevamos los dos, será uno de nuestros muchos secretos solo de los dos, por favor confía en mi – dijo Tomoyo.

Esta bien – dijo Eriol se sintió feliz al saber que era importante para alguien, en especial porque ese alguien también era muy importante para el; pero lo que le iba a contar a Tomoyo, era el secreto mas oscuro de su vida y dolía mucho contarlo.

Lo que paso……

Flash back.

Era una hermosa mañana, un pequeño niño de cinco años, abría sus hermosos ojitos azules y se levantaba de la cama con afán, para dirigirse corriendo a otra habitación más grande.

Mamá, papá ya es mañana – dijo el pequeño Eriol.

Mm – dijo la mamá del niño, abriendo sus hermosos ojos negros grisáceos y abrazando al pequeño inquilino en su cama.

Eriol, déjame dormir un poco mas, campeón – dijo el papá del pequeño, mostrando sus hermosos ojos azules parecidos a los del pequeño.

No papá, hoy Tomoyo cumple años y yo quiero darle un regalo – dijo el pequeño Eriol, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un hermoso color rojo.

Clow y Cristina se miraron de manera cómplice, al notar el lindo color carmín que adornaba las mejillas de Eriol.

Mm, pero Eriol recuerda que hoy tenemos que ir a Alemania – dijo Clow.

Pero papá, hoy Tommy va a hacer fiesta y yo quiero estar con ella en su cumpleaños – dijo el pequeño Eriol.

Que piensas Cris, ¿será que podemos dejarlo? – dijo Clow haciendo que Eriol sonriera muy feliz.

No se amor, no me gusta dejarlo solito, es muy pequeño – dijo cristina.

Por favor mami, por favor mira que yo no soy tan pequeño, ya tengo cinco – dijo Eriol haciendo cara de perrito triste y estirando su manita mostrando cinco con sus dedos.

Tiene razón amor, Eriol es muy grande tiene cinco años, se esta volviendo viejo – dijo Clow de forma exagerada.

Mm tienes razón, bueno Eriol entonces puedes quedarte pero no pedes regresar tarde a la casa, te quiero en casa a las doce, te llamare desde Alemania a esa hora si no estas aquí, mandare a Matías a recogerte entendido – dijo la madre de Eriol ella no le gustaba dejar a Eriol solo pero sabia que el sabia cuidarse, además sabia cocinar, dirigir lo negocios de su papá, tenia un pequeño prodigio en casa.

Si mamá, prometido – dijo Eriol.

Bueno, yo me voy a organizar y salimos a comprar el regalo para tu amiga – dijo Clow levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño.

Si, voy a arreglarme, gracias mamá te amo – dijo Eriol dándole un fuerte abrazo a cristina y un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Yo también te amo Eriol – dijo Cristina, correspondiendo el gesto de su pequeño.

Una hora después, Eriol y Clow volvían con dos regalos uno pequeñito y otro muy grande.

Wow, todo eso le vas a dar a la pequeña Tommy – dijo cristina mirando las bolsas (si Cristina ya conocía a Tomoyo se acuerdan del día que Eriol y Tommy jugaron hasta tarde ese día la conocieron junto con Sonomi).

Nop, este es para ti – dijo Eriol, dándole el regalo grande a cristina.

Mm gracias Eriol, ¿haber que será? – decía Cristina, abriendo con delicadeza la bolsa de regalo.

Hay que lindo jordano (son esos peluches que son como perros con largas orejas y ojos grandotes, son mega tiernos los amo, jejeje xD) – dijo cristina abrazando el peluche, Clow y Eriol sabían que cristina adoraba los peluches.

Si, sabíamos que te gustaría – dijo Clow abrazando a su esposa, el acostumbraba a darle regalos sin ningún motivo en especial, solo porque se le ocurría dárselos.

Gracias, bueno y que le compraron a Tommy – dijo Cristina con una mirada curiosa.

Le compramos una gargantilla – dijo Eriol muy feliz.

Oh, yo quiero verla, please – dijo Cristina, como si fuera una niña pequeña y curiosa.

Esta bien, esta bien – dijo Eriol, abriendo el estuche y dejando ver un hermoso collar de oro puro, con un dije en forma de E con zafiros incrustados en el.

Aaahhhhhhhh que lindo – decía cristina con un lindo brillo en los ojos.

Bueno el vuelo sale dentro de tres horas, hay que prepararnos para empacar ¿seguro que no quieres ir con nosotros Eriol? – pregunto Clow.

Si seguro – dijo el pequeño Eriol.

**Tres horas después aeropuerto de Tomoeda.**

Cuídate amor y no te acuestes muy tarde, Ok – decía Cristina.

Si mamá – decía Eriol.

Oye campeón, nosotros nos demoraremos unas semanas, así que toma – dijo Clow dándole a Eriol una tarjeta de crédito.

Si por fin, soy el rey del mundo – decía Eriol saltando con la tarjeta de crédito en la mano.

Jajajaja rey del mundo, no puedes gastarte todo el dinero en solo comida chatarra, aliméntate bien Ok – decía Cristina.

Si mamá, no te preocupes – decía Eriol.

Y Eriol, te amo mi pequeño, cuídate mucho, te voy a extrañar – dijo Cristina abrazándolo y dándole ese calor que solo una madre puede brindarte, además de un tierno beso en la cabeza.

Si mamá, yo también te amo muchísimo y también te voy a extrañar prometo llamarte – decía el pequeño Eriol.

Adiós campeón, te quiero mucho, cuídate, en caso de algo me llamas Ok – decía Clow, alzando a su pequeño y dándole un tierno abrazo.

Yo también te quiero papá – dijo Eriol, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Después de eso, el jet privado despego dejando al pequeño Eriol solo en el aeropuerto.

Eriol tomo un taxi y regreso a su casa, se baño, se vistió, se perfumo y tomo el regalo, para después dirigirse a la casa de Tomoyo.

**Mansión Daidouji **

Hola señorito Eriol, es un placer tenerlo por acá – dijo la nana de Tomoyo, era una mujer muy amable.

Gracias, ¿Tomoyo esta? – pregunto Eriol.

Claro, esta en su recamara, sube – dijo la señora.

Gracias – dijo Eriol para después dirigirse a la habitación de Tomoyo, conocía esa casa de memoria, así que no tardo mucho en llegar, después de tocar la puerta le abrió una hermosa joven.

Hola Eriol, ven pasa a Tomoyo la están peinando, ¿quieres verla? – dijo la joven invitándolo a pasar, adentro habían dos personas mas, una mujer de unos 30 años y una pequeña de lindo cabello negro.

Hola Eriol, ¿como estas? - dijo Tomoyo, después que la mujer termino de peinarla.

Hola Tommy, bien – dijo Eriol "esta muy hermosa" pensó.

¿Y te gusta? – pregunto Tomoyo, dando una vuelta mostrándole a Eriol un hermoso vestido azul, que resaltaba su piel, parecía un angelito.

Si estas preciosa – dijo Eriol, con un pequeño sonrojo.

Gracias – dijo Tomoyo también sonrojada.

Ah, feliz cumpleaños - dijo Eriol estirando la mano con una cajita envuelta en papel regalo.

Gracias – dijo Tomoyo recibiendo el paquete y abriéndolo con delicadeza.

Es precioso Eriol, muchas gracias – dijo Tomoyo abrazándolo.

De nada – dijo Eriol correspondiendo al abrazo.

Mm, pero que veo – dijo Sonomi entrando y encontrándose con la tierna escena de dos pelinegros abrazados.

Hola señora Sonomi – dijo Eriol.

Hola Eriol, te he dicho que puedes decirme solo Sonomi – dijo la mujer de hermoso cabello rojizo y lindos ojos amatistas.

Si señ… digo Sonomi – dijo Eriol.

Bien, wow que hermosa gargantilla quien te la regalo Tommy – pregunto Sonomi viendo el regalo que tenia Tomoyo en las manos.

Fue Eriol mamá, ¿te gusta? – pregunto Tomoyo, dándole la gargantilla a Sonomi.

Si, es preciosa Eriol que buen gusto tienes para los regalos - dijo Sonomi colocándole la gargantilla a Tomoyo.

Bien, vamos a la fiesta Ok – dijo Sonomi bajando las escaleras y dejando ver a los familiares de Tomoyo, sus abuelos, tíos, pero también a sus primos que eran como de la edad de ella.

Así la pasaron como hasta las 11, que Eriol recibió una llamada al celular, Sonomi y Tomoyo notaron que el pequeño estaba pálido sudaba frío y sus ojos se humedecían, soltó el celular y salio corriendo, Tomoyo salio detrás de el y Sonomi levanto el celular preocupada.

Hola, Eriol ¿estas hay? – decía una voz a través del celular, que seguramente era de un hombre.

No, Eriol se fue, pero yo soy Sonomi Daidouji, ¿me puede explicar que esta pasando? – dijo Sonomi.

Si señora, lo que pasa es que el lugar donde se encontraban los señores Hiraguizawa exploto y todos los que estaban dentro murieron – decía la voz.

Oh por dios, ¿están seguros que no quedo nadie con vida? – dijo Sonomi sintiendo pena por el pequeño.

Si señora, el lugar esta prácticamente hecho polvo, nadie alcanzo a salir del lugar – dijo la voz.

Mm bien, manténganme informada de todo por favor – dijo Sonomi.

Si señora, bueno adiós – dijo el hombre.

Adiós – dijo Sonomi para después colgar.

**Fin flash back**

Si yo hubiera ido con ellos no estaría solo ahora – dijo Eriol, su capa de madurez y felicidad estaba hecha polvo, ahora solo parecía un niño pequeño asustado y triste.

Así que estas solo y entonces ¿yo donde quedo? – dijo Tomoyo dolida.

Sabes que eres muy importante para mi, eres el motivo por el cual sigo vivo – dijo Eriol abrazando a Tomoyo.

Entonces no estas solo, me tienes a mi como yo te tengo a ti, así que vasta de sufrir, la muerte es solamente otra etapa mas en la vida, ya es hora de superarla y aceptarla, ahora vamos a hacer de este día muy especial Ok – dijo Tomoyo levantándose y ayudando a levantar a Eriol.

¿Pero que vamos a hacer? – preguntaba Eriol.

Vamos a revivir a tus padres – dijo Tomoyo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

¿Vamos a revivir a quien? – pregunto Eriol confundido.

A tus padres – dijo Tomoyo feliz.

Mm ya, ¿y como vamos a hacerlo? – pregunto Eriol siguiéndole el juego a Tomoyo.

Te voy a contar un secreto, que nadie sabe es muy mío pero ahora va a ser de los dos Ok – dijo Tomoyo de forma misteriosa.

Soy una tumba – dijo Eriol de forma curiosa.

Yo soy bruja – dijo Tomoyo.

Ah eso yo ya lo sabia – dijo Eriol tratando de no reírse.

Si dime quien te lo dijo – dijo Tomoyo también tratando de aguantar las ganas de reír.

Un pajarito es que yo hablo con los animales – dijo Eriol.

Jajajajajajajajaja voy a convertir ese pajarito en pollo asado jajajajajajaja – dijo Tomoyo sin poder contener la risa.

Tommy para superar la etapa de la muerte necesito una medicina – dijo Eriol acercándose a Tomoyo lentamente.

Así cual – dijo Tomoyo siguiéndole el juego.

Mm tus besos – dijo Eriol acercándose y besándola de forma muy lenta y tierna, pero eso no duro mucho ya que el beso se hizo mucho mas apasionado, Eriol rodeo la cintura de Tomoyo acercándola mas a el y Tomoyo rodeo el cuello de Eriol, poco a poco la pasión iba ganándole la batalla al control de cada uno sus besos se volvían fuego

"dios esto es genial me siento tan bien en sus brazos" – pensaba Tomoyo disfrutando las caricias de Eriol.

"esto no esta bien si sigo así voy a perder el control totalmente pero es que la amo y se siente tan bien tenerla tan cerca a mi" – Eriol trazaba un camino de besos por el cuello de Tomoyo lentamente como si lo memorizara.

Eriol – suspiro Tomoyo Eriol siguió con su trabajo sus respiraciones eran aceleradas sus ojos se nublaban por el deseo el mundo desapareció solo estaban ellos la ropa estaba comenzando a hacer estorbo y sus manos estaban a punto de solucionar el problema cuando:

¿Eriol, Eriol estas ahí? – dijo una joven de 22 años, alta, cabello café oscuro ondulado, linda figura y hermosos ojos cafés claros, quien traía una maleta y un gato negro de misteriosos ojos en sus brazos.

Tomoyo y Eriol seguían metidos en su mundo, dispuestos a continuar pero de nuevo:

Eriol – grito Nakuru empezando a buscarlo.

Inmediatamente Eriol y Tomoyo volvieron al planeta tierra, se separaron sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus corazones latían sincronizados a mil por hora y el rubor en sus mejillas se hacia presente.

"Rayos por que tenia que llegar ahora" – pensó Eriol acomodándose la camisa y tratando de peinarse.

" menos mal grito, donde nos hubiera encontrado así ¿que hubiera pensado?" – pensaba Tomoyo poniéndose súper roja pero sintiéndose decepcionada ella quería continuar estaba tan bien, para eliminar ese pensamiento siguió acomodándose la ropa y el cabello.

¿Eriol, estas en casa traje a spi? – dijo de nuevo la joven que seguía se acercaba al ático.

Si, ya voy Nakuru estoy en el ático, ya bajo – decía Eriol tratando que su voz no sonara ronca y controlando su respiración.

Ah bueno, voy para allá – dijo Nakuru feliz de ver a su lindo primo.

Ya estas lista Tomoyo – dijo Eriol.

Si – dijo Tomoyo.

Hola, ah perdón no sabia que tenias compañía – dijo Nakuru al ver a Tomoyo al lado de Eriol, aunque pronto se percato del rubor que cubría las mejillas de ambos y sus revueltos cabellos "Mm con razón no me oían, ah mi primito esta creciendo" pensó Nakuru feliz.

No te preocupes Nakuru, ella es Tomoyo mi novia, Tomoyo ella es Nakuru mi prima – dijo Eriol "con que mi novia, que bien suena, Tomoyo Hiraguizawa Mm, mejor dejo de pensar".

Un gusto conocerte, pero vaya si eres adorable – dijo Nakuru dándole un gran abrazo, para después darle un gran abrazo que casi asfixia a Eriol.

Gracias lo mismo – dijo Tomoyo, "Eriol había dicho que ella era su novia, que bien se oía eso la novia de Eriol, Tomoyo Hiraguizawa, mejor dejo de pensar".

Miau – sonó una pequeña vocecita, que rasguñaba el pantalón de Eriol.

Hola spinel, te extrañe mucho – dijo Eriol acariciando la cabeza del lindo gato negro, mientras este ronroneaba.

Que lindo gato – dijo Tomoyo.

Toma – dijo Eriol dándoselo a Tomoyo para que lo cargara.

Hola pequeño – decía Tomoyo acariciando a spinel.

Mm, veo que le agradas – dijo Eriol al ver que spinel se acomodaba en los brazos de Tomoyo.

Oye Eriol, voy a preparar té, apropósito colócate la camisa al derecho - dijo Nakuru dirigiéndose a la cocina, haciendo sonrojar a Eriol y a Tomoyo.

**Unos minutos después.**

Oye Nakuru ¿y a que debo tú visita? – pregunto Eriol.

¿Qué, ya te incomodo? – dijo Nakuru ofendida falsamente.

No, sabes muy bien que no es eso, pero es que tú no vienes a visitarme a no ser que vengas por un chico – dijo Eriol.

Oye Eriol, que mal me haces quedar delante tu novia – dijo Nakuru.

Solo digo la verdad, ¿quien es? – dijo Eriol.

Touya kinomoto – dijo Nakuru.

Oye Nakuru, no es por aguarte la fiesta pero el tiene novia – dijo Tomoyo.

Hay no, me ganaron tengo que buscar otro – dijo Nakuru.

No es Touya kinomoto, dime ¿quien es? – dijo Eriol, conocía perfectamente a Nakuru y sabia que algo ocultaba.

¿Porque lo dices? – pregunto Nakuru haciéndose la inocente.

Te conozco, me ocultas algo – dijo Eriol.

Mm esta bien es… - estaba a punto de decir Nakuru, cuando sonó el timbre.

Yo abro – dijo Tomoyo.

Hola Saku – dijo Tomoyo abrazando a Sakura.

Hola Tommy – dijo la castañita correspondiendo el gesto.

Hola Shaoran, Touya, Yukito, señor Fujitaka, mamá ¿esperen que celebramos? – miro Tomoyo confundida, que hacían ellos en la casa de Eriol.

Hola Tomoyo – dijeron los nombrados a unísono.

Eriol y Nakuru decidieron ir a ver que pasaba.

Hola ¿que hacen todos ustedes aquí? – pregunto Eriol un poco confundido buscando en su calendario mental alguna fecha especial sabia que se le olvidaba algo ¿pero que?.

Nakuru – dijo Yukito, quien tenia la vista fija en la aludida.

Yuki – dijo Nakuru mientras sonrojaba.

"Nakuru sonrojada será lo que creo vaya ni siquiera salto en su cuello como loca Mm" – pensaba Eriol, mientras veía sorprendido la cara de Nakuru al mirar a Yukito.

Oye Yuki ¿porque miras así a Nakuru? – pregunto a Yukito quien se encontraba a su lado.

Touya – dijo Nakuru, colgándose del cuello de Touya.

Suéltame – dijo Touya.

Eh bueno, vinimos porque hoy es el cumpleaños de Tomoyo – dijo Fujitaka.

Soy un imbecil – pensó Eriol en voz alta, como no se había acordado del cumpleaños de Tomoyo.

¿Porque Eriol no te trates así? – dijo Sonomi, sonriendo al ver el sonrojo de Eriol al darse cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta.

Jajajaja yo ni me acordaba – dijo Tomoyo "claro si estaba muy concentrada en los besos de Eriol y sus caricias y….."

Oye Tommy ¿tienes fiebre? – dijo Sakura inocentemente y acercando su mano a la frente de Tomoyo.

No es nada, no te preocupes – dijo Tomoyo retirando delicadamente la mano de Sakura y abrazándola.

Después que todos pasaron el señor kinomoto trajo la torta, y así la pasaron toda la tarde en la noche Touya y Sakura llamaron a sus amigos y así empezaron una rumba hasta que Eriol llevo a Tomoyo al patio de atrás donde no se oía la música.

Oye Tommy lo que le dije a Nakuru fue enserio – dijo Eriol.

¿Qué? – dijo Tomoyo.

Yo quiero que seas mi novia Tomoyo, ya fuimos amigos y siempre seguiré siendo tu amigo, pero ya no te veo solo como una amiga, no puedo hacerlo, estoy completamente seguro de lo que siento por ti, así que sin miedo a arriesgar nuestra amistad dime ¿quisieras ser mi novia? – dijo Eriol.

Si Eriol, si quiero serlo – dijo Tomoyo feliz, no lo dudo ni un segundo lo mejor de todo su deseo se había cumplido.

Poco a poco Eriol acorto la distancia entre sus labios, ya era oficialmente suya solo de el.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* notas de mi *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Holas como están espero que bien perdónenme por demorarme tanto pero mis hermosos papas decidieron quitar el Internet y me tuvieron en abstinencia un buen rato así que hasta ahora pude publicar el capi guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa TT_TT perdónenme gueno los dejo espero y les guste gueno bye.

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**Daimay**_

_**Gabyhyatt**_

_**Ziitah-TxE-**_

_**Yessica Hiraguizawa Daidouji**_

_**Anais-lovely-ángel**_

_**Montblanc-hien  
**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Enséñame a besar **

**Disclaimers:** Sakura card captors es de CLAM.

Yo quiero que seas mi novia Tomoyo, ya fuimos amigos y siempre seguiré siendo tu amigo, pero ya no te veo solo como una amiga, no puedo hacerlo, estoy completamente seguro de lo que siento por ti, así que sin miedo a arriesgar nuestra amistad dime ¿quisieras ser mi novia? – dijo Eriol.

Si Eriol, si quiero serlo – dijo Tomoyo feliz, no lo dudo ni un segundo lo mejor de todo su deseo se había cumplido.

Poco a poco Eriol acorto la distancia entre sus labios, ya era oficialmente suya solo de el.

**Una semana después mansión li 11:30 pm.**

Sakura y Shaoran disfrutaban el estar solos, Shaoran le pregunto a Sakura que si quería ver una película, Sakura acepto, poco después Shaoran volvió con una película y dijo que solo tenia la del aro aunque le pareció raro ya que el tenia muchísimas películas pero solo estaba esa, Sakura sabia que era de terror, pero decidió ser valiente, además estaría con Shaoran que podría pasar, estaban viendo la película cuando:

Ring, ring – sonó el teléfono de Shaoran.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh – grito Sakura del susto.

Jajajajaja, cálmate es solo el teléfono – dijo Shaoran pausando la película y contestando el teléfono, aunque con algo de cosa por que era muy tarde para que sonara el teléfono y preciso en me dio de la película.

Hola – dijo Shaoran.

En siete días morirás – dijo una fría voz de una niña a través del teléfono y después colgaron.

Shaoran se puso pálido, pero después se le ocurrió una loca idea.

¿Quien era? – pregunto Sakura.

Sakura…. yo te amo y siempre lo hare, lo sabes ¿cierto? – dijo Shaoran seriamente.

Que esta pasando Shaoran, me asustas – dijo Sakura.

En siete días moriré – dijo Shaoran mucho más serio.

Shaoran no seas tonto, no me asustes por favor, es una película – dijo Sakura mas para convencerse a si misma que a Shaoran.

Mira - dijo Shaoran entregándole el celular a Sakura, ella al acercarlo a su oído oyó la voz de una niña que decía "en siete días morirás"

Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh – grito Sakura soltando el celular y abrazando Shaoran.

No es cierto, no es cierto, estoy soñando – se decía Sakura abrazando a Shaoran.

Jajajajajajajajajajaja no mentiras Saku, era por molestar jajajajajajajajaja – reía Shaoran a carcajadas.

Shaoran eres un, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh detrás de ti – dijo Sakura poniéndose pálida y haciéndose para atrás.

¿Detrás de mi? – pregunto Shaoran poniéndose pálido, por alguna razón lo recorrió un escalofrío y no fue capaz de voltear.

Corre Shaoran corre – dijo Sakura saliendo a correr.

Sakura espera – dijo Shaoran asustado y saliendo a correr detrás de Sakura. (jajajaja se lo imaginan, como se debe ver de lindo asustado xD)

Jajajajajajajajajajaja, ves que no es divertido que te asusten – dijo Sakura.

Jajajajajajajaja en serio casi me matas del susto, yo creí que enserio estaba detrás mío jajajajajajaja – dijo Shaoran tratando de no reírse.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – se escucho un grito desgarrador, que no era ni de Shaoran ni de Sakura, ambos se tensaron de inmediato.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – se escucho de nuevo mas cerca.

Oye Sakura, esto no es gracioso, páralo ya – dijo Shaoran eso ya no le estaba gustando nada.

¿Yo?, mas bien páralo tu Shaoran, ya enserio tengo mucho miedo – dijo Sakura empezando a temblar.

Espera si no eres tú, o soy yo entonces es….. – dijo Shaoran.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – se escucho el grito muchísimo mas cerca, después pasos por las escaleras.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh vámonos Sakura – dijo Shaoran cogiendo la mano de Sakura y saliendo a correr hacia el estudio, que era el único que tenia la luz prendida.

Llegaron al estudio y Shaoran abrió un panel que controlaba la luz de toda la casa, presiono un botón que encendió la luz de toda la casa inmediatamente.

Todo quedo en absoluto silencio, Sakura y Shaoran tenían sus corazones latiendo a mil.

Jajajajaja, seguro fue que cuando salí corriendo, presione el botón del control y se inicio la película – dijo Shaoran tratando de creérselo.

Si jajajaja, eso debe ser – dijo Sakura.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – el grito desgarro el aterrador silencio que se había formado.

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, nos esta pasando enserio, jajajajajajaja – reía Sakura como loca no por diversión si no por los mismos nervios.

¿Sakura, que tienes Sakura? – dijo Shaoran súper nervioso "lo que me faltaba, estoy viviendo una película de terror en carne propia y Sakura se esta volviendo loca, debo parar esto por que no me gusta ver a Sakura así" pensó Shaoran.

Ven Sakura, tranquila esto es un sueño, una pesadilla solamente; cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga Ok – dijo Shaoran.

Jajajajajaja si claro – el corazón de Sakura se aceleraba a mil, solo quería que terminara, solo quería despertar, lo único que la reconfortaba era la seguridad que Shaoran le brindaba.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – se escucho de nuevo el grito las luces se fueron Sakura se aferro fuerte a Shaoran buscando seguridad.

Cuando las luces regresaron, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban frente a ellos muertos de risa.

Jajajajajajajajaja los viste, jajajajajajajajajaja creo que esta vez si nos pasamos, jajajajajajajaja – reía Eriol.

Jajajajajajajaja si ….. Nos jajaja, nos pasa…mos jajajajajaja – reía Tomoyo al ver las caras pálidas de Sakura y Shaoran.

¿Les parece gracioso?, miren como esta Sakura, además casi la matan del susto; yo no le encuentro gracia por ninguna parte a esto, definitivamente ustedes son unos pasados – dijo Shaoran muy enojado, Sakura solo lloraba estaba muy asustada.

Jajajajaja Shaoran fue solo una bromita amigo, además para que se ponen a ver películas de terror, si después van a morirse del susto – decía Eriol muy tranquilo.

Jajajaja si no fue para tanto jajajajaja lo siento Saku, por favor perdóname, pero es que Eriol me convenció de jugarles una bromita, antes de irnos – dijo Tomoyo abrazando a Sakura de manera maternal.

Ahora yo soy el malo de los cuatro, que tal siempre soy yo – decía Eriol fingiendo falsa indignación.

Irse, ¿a donde van? – pregunto Sakura después de haberse calmado un poco.

Tengo que ir a Inglaterra por cuestiones de negocios, entonces Tommy decidió ir conmigo – dijo Eriol.

Aaah, ¿y cuando se van? – pregunto Sakura ya mas calmada, aunque todavía tenia temblores involuntarios.

A las dos de la mañana – dijo Eriol.

¿Y cuanto se demoran en volver? – pregunto Shaoran.

¿Porque ya nos extrañas? – dijo Eriol, ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos de parte de Shaoran.

No estoy segura, creo que unas dos semanas – dijo Tomoyo respondiendo la pregunta de Shaoran.

Dos semanas, ¿y entonces como van hacer con la universidad? – pregunto Sakura.

No te preocupes Saku, ya tenemos permiso aunque si nos demoramos mucho tendremos que repetir el semestre – respondió Eriol.

Mm bueno, los vamos a extrañar – dijo Sakura.

Pues yo no los voy a extrañar después de lo que nos hicieron – dijo Shaoran recordando que estaba enojado.

Jejejejeje hay Shaoran, fue solo una bromita – dijo Eriol.

¿Una bromita?, casi matan del susto a Sakura – dijo Shaoran.

Estas enojado por Sakura, o por que te asustaste lo suficiente, como para quitar esa mascara de seriedad y mostrar la del terror absoluto wajajajajajajaja – dijo Eriol de manera exagerada.

Jajajajajajaja, que gracioso sonó eso – dijo Tomoyo.

Es cierto, me asuste, por eso me enoje conmigo mismo, me sentí impotente al ver que no podría brindarle la seguridad suficiente a Sakura – dijo Shaoran sonrojado y enojado al mismo tiempo.

Te amo Shaoran – dijo Sakura abrazándole y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Yo también te amo – dijo Shaoran abrazándola.

Bueno nosotros nos vamos, bye – dijeron Eriol y Tomoyo.

Adiós, que les vaya bien; nos llaman Ok – dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

Si adiós – dijo Tomoyo.

Oye Sakura – dijo Shaoran, después de que Tomoyo y Eriol se fueran.

Si dime – dijo Sakura mirándolo.

Que te parece, si mañana salimos – dijo Shaoran sonrojado.

Claro – dijo Sakura feliz, aunque también sonrojada.

**A la mañana siguiente 11:00 am**

¿Se va señor? – pregunto Wei.

Si tengo una cita con Sakura – respondió Shaoran.

Muy bien señor, ¿va a regresar esta noche señor? – pregunto Wei.

Creo que no, Wei – respondió Shaoran sonrojado.

Ok señor, le recomiendo protegerse – dijo Wei.

Wei – dijo Shaoran mucho más rojo.

Jajaja, mentiras señor, que la pase muy bien con la señorita Sakura, suerte – dijo Wei.

Gracias Wei – respondió Shaoran dirigiéndose a la salida.

Un tiempo después, Shaoran recogió a Sakura y la llevo al centro comercial, le compro un oso del tamaño de Sakura, la llevo a comer helado, después fueron al parque de diversiones, entraron al fotomatón, a la góndola del amor y muchos otros juegos, pasaron una tarde inolvidable.

Oye Saku, ¿quieres ir a comer? – pregunto Shaoran.

Claro, vamos – dijo Sakura.

Shaoran llevo a Sakura a un lindo restaurante, después de comer Shaoran vendo los ojos de Sakura y la llevo hasta un hermoso hotel.

Al descubrirle los ojos Sakura vio una hermosa habitación, decorada con pétalos de rosas e iluminada por velas, las cuales le daban un toque romántico, Sakura estaba embelezada mirando la belleza de la habitación.

Sakura – dijo Shaoran, con un hermoso tono carmesí en las mejillas.

Dime cariño – dijo Sakura sonrojada.

Sakura yo….. Sakura yo te amo, eres lo mas importante para mi; por eso hoy quiero decirte que desde que te conocí yo me enamore de ti, siempre portaba mi armadura de madures, seriedad y frialdad para protegerme, pero tu destruiste en minutos lo que tantos años me costo construir, con solo tu inocente mirada, con tu tierna sonrisa y con esa inmadures tuya, que te hace única, curaste las heridas de mi corazón, me enseñaste a querer y se que somos muy jóvenes, pero Sakura – dijo Shaoran sacando una pequeña cajita y arrodillándose

Yo te amo, y quisiera saber… si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado – dijo Shaoran muy sonrojado, su corazón latía a mil, todavía no entendía como una simple respuesta podría alterarlo de esa manera.

Sakura estaba en shock, ella lo había deseado pero no había pensado que se fuera cumplir.

Yo si Shaoran, yo quiero pasar a tu lado el resto de mi vida – dijo Sakura rojita como una cereza madura, mientras Shaoran colocaba el anillo, el anillo era de oro con un diamante en forma de corazón.

Te amo ángel – dijo Shaoran dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

También te amo, osito – dijo Sakura correspondiendo el beso.

Después el beso pasó de la ternura a la pasión en un instante, Shaoran depósito a Sakura en la cama con inmensa ternura, como si de una rosa se tratara, lentamente se fue acercando de nuevo y dijo a su oído:

Sakura, yo no quiero obligarte a nada, pide que me detenga ahora, por que después no creo poder hacerlo – dijo Shaoran.

Sakura lo beso en una forma de aprobación, lentamente fueron descubriéndose, conociéndose el uno al otro, unidos por el amor y la pasión; al contrario de lo que pensaran no era solo deseo, era amor del bueno, la ropa quedo olvidada en alguna parte de la habitación dando espacio al baile mas antiguo de todos los siglos, aquel que hace de dos corazones uno solo, profesando la verdad mas grande del planeta, el amor vivido en cuerpo y alma.

**Inglaterra hotel night blue 8:00 am**

Queremos ganar ambos, con solo un millón bien invertido, podríamos hacer ganancias millonarias al igual que con millones mal invertidos podríamos caer en la quiebra total – decía Eriol con una seriedad increíble.

Si, Tomoyo lo sabia, sabia que Eriol desde pequeño había sido excepcional, especialmente en los negocios; recordó esa vez en que a Eriol lo promovieron de segundo de primaria a quinto.

**Flash back.**

Hola señores Hiraguizawa – dijo una joven alta, de cabello negro, tez blanca y lindos ojos verdes.

Hola profesora Minako – saludo cortésmente el papá de Eriol.

Hola Minako, cuéntame ¿como le fue al pequeñín? – pregunto Cristina la mamá de Eriol.

Muy bien señores Hiraguizawa, se podría decir excepcionalmente bien, quiero decirles que ustedes tienen un pequeño genio – dijo la profesora.

¿Genio? – preguntaron los padres de Eriol al tiempo.

Si, al principio del año se veía como un niño normal, pero poco a poco fue superando los conocimientos de sus compañeros, por eso decidimos hacerle un test de CI de 120 preguntas – dijo la profesora.

¿Y como le fue? – pregunto la madre de Eriol.

Excelente, saco las 120 preguntas correctas, al principio no lo creíamos, pero después de comprobarlo nos dimos cuenta que era cierto teniamos a un pequeño superdotado entre nuestros alumnos, fue por eso queríamos consultarles a ustedes, si están de acuerdo en que a Eriol se le promueva a quinto año – dijo la profesora.

No se, preguntémosle a Eriol – dijo Cristina.

Campeón ven – dijo Clow llamando a Eriol.

Si papá – dijo Eriol al llegar, cogido de la mano de Tomoyo.

Queremos preguntarte algo, hola Tommy – dijo Cristina.

Hola, bueno yo creo que mejor los dejo a solas – dijo una pequeña Tomoyo pero no pudo soltarse de la mano de Eriol.

No te preocupes Tommy, te puedes quedar – dijo Clow de forma cariñosa.

Eriol, la profesora dice que tú eres un niño muy inteligente y que si te gustaría que te promovieran a quinto año – dijo Cristina.

No mamá, porque eso haría perder una etapa importante en mi niñez, al adelantarme de esa manera seria mas propenso a sufrir abusos, además yo quiero tener la vida de un niño normal – dijo Eriol dejando impresionados a todos los presentes.

Bien campeón, así se habla – dijo Clow.

Después de eso, Clow llevaba a Eriol a sus reuniones de trabajo y Cristina le enseñaba las cosas del hogar, cosas que Eriol no demoro en aprender y volviéndose así un mini empresario con la capacidad de dirigir las empresas Hiraguizawa a los cinco años, aunque Eriol le pidió a Sonomi que fuera ella la que se encargara de la empresas hasta que el cumpliera 15 después de la muerte de sus progenitores.

**Fin flash back.**

Después de tres largas horas de reunión de negocios, Eriol invito a Tomoyo a comer, después fueron al centro comercial, comieron helado jugaron dance (es el juego ese de baile jejejeje ¿lo conocen cierto?), luego fueron a la mansión vieron películas, se besaron, jugaron, se besaron, hicieron la comida, se besaron y bailaron. (Ya dije que se besaron).

El día siguiente Tomoyo tuvo la "suerte" de conocer a kaho mizuki y se dio cuenta de que era una lanzada, que se la pasaba detrás de Eriol y que no los dejaba en paz ni un minuto.

**Una semana después hotel blue night 8:00 PM**

Mientras Eriol estaba en otra reunión, Tomoyo había ido a dar una vuelta y cuando volvió, vio que todos ya habían salido, así que se dirigió al salón principal del hotel, que era el lugar donde se realizaban las negociaciones, pero nadie la preparo para lo que iba a ver; hay esta Eriol besándose con kaho Mizuki.

Eriol, solo venia a decirte que yo me voy a la mansión, nos vemos después – dijo Tomoyo de manera fría y cortante.

Tomoyo espera – dijo Eriol tratando de zafarse de kaho.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* notas de mi *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Holas que tal, me extrañaron jejejejeje lo siento muchísimo de veras jejejeje espero y les guste este capi y lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí les traje mi sorpresa, este es el ultimo capi ojala les haya gustado jajajajajajajajaja no mentiras, las voy a torturar con dos capis mas y el epilogo jajaja gueno las dejo suerte, cuídense y byebye.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Daimay**

**Zitha-TxE-**

**Y****essica Hiraguizawa daidouji**

**Gabyhyatt**

**Anais-Lovely-Angel**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review, me animan muchísimo y también gracias a ustedes que leen la locuras de mi para ustedes jejeje bye suerte cuídense nos leemos en el prox capi.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enséñame a besar**

**Disclaimers:** Sakura card captor es de CLAM.

**Flash back**

Mientras Eriol estaba en otra reunión, Tomoyo había ido a dar una vuelta y cuando volvió, vio que todos ya habían salido, así que se dirigió al salón principal del hotel, que era el lugar donde se realizaban las negociaciones, pero nadie la preparo para lo que iba a ver; hay estaba Eriol besándose con kaho Mizuki.

Eriol, solo venia a decirte que yo me voy a la mansión, nos vemos después – dijo Tomoyo de manera fría y cortante.

Tomoyo espera – dijo Eriol tratando de zafarse de kaho.

**Fin flash back**

¿Porque Eriol?, ¿porque me hiciste esto? –preguntaba Tomoyo en voz alta a las paredes de su habitación, mientras sentía su pecho desgarrarse lentamente lo amaba, lo adoraba, el era su vida; aquel que en los momentos duros estuvo con ella que aparecía en su defensa como una caballero salvando a una princesa.

**Flash back**

Tomoyo estaba sentada en el columpio del parque cuando se le acerco un chico, ella levanto la vista con una sonrisa esperando ver a Eriol, pero se encontró con un joven que jamás había visto en su vida

¿Quien eres? – pregunto Tomoyo.

Soy tu novio, no me recuerdas – dijo el joven acercándosele.

No te me acerques – dijo ella asustada. No le gustaba la mirada de aquel joven.

¿Pero porque, no vas a saludarme? – replico el joven.

No, vete ¿quien eres? no te me acerques – decía Tomoyo

Claro ignórame y pásate con el niñito gafufo ese, pues no, eres una cualquiera; ahora o me saludas a las buenas o a las malas – dijo el joven tomándole la mano con mucha fuerza.

Suéltame me duele – dijo Tomoyo mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Bueno tu lo escogiste ven bésame pe…. – el joven no alcanzo a terminar la frase, porque salió disparado a un lado después de recibir un fuerte derechazo.

A ella no la tocas idiota. – dijo Eriol escondiendo a Tomoyo tras su espalda.

Así que tu eres el tonto con el que la cualquiera aquí presente me esta engañando – afirmo el joven levantándose del suelo.

¿Que has dicho?, repítelo una vez mas, solo una mas y te juro que te mato – dijo Eriol.

¿Que? ¿Me vas a matar porque estas con la perra de mi novia? – dijo el joven sonriendo.

Eriol cerró los ojos, se quito las gafas y se las entrego a Tomoyo; a pesar de su semblante aparentemente tranquilo Tomoyo noto la ira que ardía en sus ojos.

Eriol, no lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas – dijo Tomoyo.

Lo siento hermosa, pero el imbécil aquí presente acabo de insultar aquello que es mi vida y no se lo permito No. Se. Lo. Permito. – dijo Eriol.

Hay que tierno, voy a desfigurarte la cara niñito – dijo el acercándose a Eriol para golpearlo.

Eriol por impulso aparto a Tomoyo y esquivo el golpe devolviéndolo inmediatamente, dándole en la cara al joven, pero este no se quedo atrás y le dio un puñetazo a Eriol que le rompió el labio.

Tomoyo salió corriendo a la casa de Sakura, toco la puerta y abrió un despeinado Touya

¿Porque estas llorando Tomoyo? – dijo Touya preocupado.

Se van a matar, Touya tienes que ayudarlo, se van a matar – dijo Tomoyo

¿Quiénes se van a matar? - pregunto Touya.

Eriol con otro muchacho, el joven me estaba molestando y Eriol se puso a pelear con el – dijo Tomoyo.

Yuki, ven tenemos que irnos - dijo Touya.

¿Donde están Tommy? – pregunto Touya.

En el parque – respondió Tomoyo.

¿Que paso Touya? ¿A donde vamos? ¿Y porque llora Tomoyo? – pregunto Yukito.

Eriol esta peleándose con un joven en el parque corre – dijo Touya.

**Unos minutos después en el parque.**

Eriol, ¿que carajo haces? – grito Touya dirigiéndose donde Eriol y el joven estaban peleándose.

Suéltame Touya, suéltame voy a matarlo ¿como se atreve? – decía Eriol revolcándose en los brazos de Touya para que lo soltara.

Ven mátame niñito, pero al fin no me contestaste; disfrutaste oír los gemidos de Tomoyo o no te dio nada, porque conmigo era una fiera en la cama – gritaba el chico provocando a Eriol y tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre de Yukito.

Ahora si maldito, miserable te voy a matar, suéltame Touya – decía Eriol su cuerpo temblaba de rabia.

No Eriol, no te voy a soltar y tu imbécil tu y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente, Yuki lleva a Eriol a casa – dijo Touya.

Si - dijo Yukito dejando al joven en la banca y llevándose poco después a Eriol quien estaba quieto, pero aun así temblaba levemente de rabia.

**En la casa de la familia kinomoto.**

Eriol, ¿Eriol estas bien?, mira como estas – decía Tomoyo abrazando a Eriol.

Si estoy bien – dijo Eriol abrazando a Tomoyo pero haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Ven, vamos te curo las heridas – dijo Tomoyo llevándose a Eriol.

Ok - dijo Eriol.

**Fin flash back**

Siempre me defendías, decías que nadie podía hacerme daño, que aquel que osara hacerme daño se las vería contigo; ¿entonces porque ahora eres tu el que me hace daño?, ¿porque me hiciste esto Eriol, si yo te amo? – seguía Tomoyo sollozando y preguntando a la nada.

Yo no quise hacerte daño, jamás lo haría sabes que te amo Tommy – dijo Eriol desde fuera de la habitación.

Ah, no seas cínico Eriol, no me mientas ¿o es que me amas tanto que estabas buscando mi amor en la boca de esa? – dijo Tomoyo de manera irónica y cortante.

Por favor Tomoyo, no te estoy mintiendo; lo que paso fue que cuando todos los señores de la reunión se fueron, kaho se quedo y dijo que ella siempre había estado enamorada de mi. yo le dije que me parecía una mujer muy hermosa pero que yo te tenia a ti, entonces ella me miro y dijo que no importaba que ella lo entendía, pero de repente se me acerco y me beso de repente, fue en ese momento cuando tu llegaste, te juro que yo me sentí el hombre mas estúpido en el mundo, yo no quise hacerte daño princesa, jamás, tu sabes que no me lo perdonaría, por favor créeme – decía Eriol desesperado, le dolía mucho que Tomoyo no le creyera y fuera de eso le había dicho cínico esa palabra lo hirió en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Júrame que no me estas mintiendo Eriol, por favor, pero si quieres a kaho solo dímelo, yo lo aceptare aunque me duela en el alma lo aceptare; porque mas que nada quiero tu felicidad y si tu eres feliz con ella, yo no abre de interponerme después de todo soy tu amiga y te apoyare siempre – dijo Tomoyo con la cabeza baja mientras su cabello ocultaba su mirada.

Por favor Tomoyo, me crees tan estúpido como para cambiarte por alguna mujer en el mundo. Ninguna se compara contigo, si te cambiara por una mujer buscaría en ella que tenga tu sonrisa, que tenga tu dulzura y tu belleza; que sea capaz de que tan solo su mirada haga saltar mi corazón de felicidad y aun así, si la encontrara no serias tu y no podría amarle por que tu has robado todo de mi; si me dejaras no se que haría, no tendría una razón por la cual existir seria un cascaron vacío una persona sin razón de ser. Porque tu Tomoyo, eres mi vida, eres la razón por la cual me levanto cada mañana, por lo cual sonrío; Tomoyo yo te amo, te amo tanto que la palabra te amo me queda pequeña para expresar lo que siento por ti, por favor créeme pequeña por favor –suplicaba Eriol en una posición parecida a la de Tomoyo su cabeza gacha y su cabello cubriendo su mirada mientras, sus brazos caían a los lados en señal de derrota.

El silencio cubrió los corazones de ambos, hundiendo sus almas en el más negro vacío; mas un sonido hirió el silencio, el sonido de una puerta abrirse, el corazón de Eriol empezó a latir ansioso.

Te creo Eriol, lo siento – dijo Tomoyo lanzándose a los brazos de Eriol.

Lo siento más yo, amor mío – dijo Eriol estrechando a Tomoyo con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño.

Yo también te amo Eriol, te adoro, no quise decirte cínico se que no lo eres pero tenia tanto miedo, tanto miedo, no quiero perderte Eriol, eres todo para mi y sin ti no se que haría yo, Eriol aprendí a vivir contigo; si me dejaras me sentiría en la sola, incompleta, hundida en la oscuridad y en la tristeza; la depresión consumiría mi alma poco a poco, me perdería para siempre moriría sin tu amor, seria un día sin sol y una noche sin luna, tan vacía, tan sola – decía Tomoyo mientras sus lagrimas empapaban la camisa de Eriol.

Eriol se alejo lo suficiente de Tomoyo para poder ver su cara, con ternura limpio las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos.

Yo estoy aquí princesa, y siempre estaré para ti – susurro Eriol a su oído. Lentamente deslizo sus labios por la cara de Tomoyo hasta llegar a sus labios.

Fue un beso muy suave, cargado de ternura y amor; un beso tan puro que borro el dolor que opacaba el corazón de ambos, un beso mas parecido a una caricia tan suave como la brisa en primavera, pero poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en fuego, la ternura y el amor se convirtieron en pasión; Eriol acorralo a Tomoyo contra la pared sus manos recorrían el delicado cuerpo de la pelinegra, mientras esta enredaba sus dedos en el sedoso cabello del zafiro el pasillo ardía como el mismo infierno, la mirada de ambos jóvenes se nublaba de deseo, sus corazones latían desbocados y sus respiraciones se hacían irregulares; Eriol se separo un poco, solo un poco de Tomoyo.

¿Estas segura de esto?, yo no quiero obligarte a nada Tommy, pero te juro que un segundo mas y no podre detenerme – dijo Eriol, su voz ronca por el deseo y su cabello desordenado le daban un aspecto irresistible.

Estoy absolutamente segura – dijo Tomoyo besándole de nuevo, mientras Eriol le llevaba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

El mundo despareció, solo existían ellos dos; sus sentidos fueron colmados de amor, placer y éxtasis, la máxima muestra de amor, la entrega total e incondicional; la fusión de dos corazones en cuerpo y alma, la consumación de algo ya escrito, morir y renacer como uno solo, nada como aquel momento tan efímero como la vida misma, pero tan inmortal como el tiempo...

**Tomoeda casa de Shaoran**

Mmm sabes osito, me hace mucha falta Tommy y Eriol; aunque a veces sean unos pasados y nos maten del susto o nos cojan de blanco para sus bromas, yo los extraño – dijo Sakura recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Shaoran.

Si a mi también me hacen falta, ¿que te parece si les caemos de sorpresa a Inglaterra? – dijo Shaoran.

¿De veras? ¿Shao podríamos ir? –pregunto Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

Claro, déjame llamo a Misato y le digo que prepare el avión – dijo Shaoran feliz por ver a Sakura sonreír.

Gracias Shao, te amo amor– dijo Sakura abrazando efusivamente al castaño haciendo que este se sonrojara.

Yo también te amo Sakura – dijo Shaoran besando a Sakura tiernamente.

**Inglaterra hotel blue night 10:30 am**

El sol se filtraba por las ventanas de la habitación del hotel; Tomoyo abrió los ojos lentamente se sentía inmensamente feliz, se sentía completa miro a su lado y vio a Eriol, tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro y dormía apaciblemente sus cabellos azulados caían rebeldes en su cara, Tomoyo los corrió suavemente y después se quedo mirando cada rasgo de la cara de Eriol grabándolo en su mente, hasta llegar a sus labios sin poder evitar la tentación se acerco y lo beso, se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando Eriol le respondió, la pelinegra sonrío entre el beso.

Así que estabas despierto –afirmo ella.

No, pero estaba soñando que un ángel me besaba y sus labios sabían a cielo, yo me pregunte; ¿será que si abro los ojos veré como es?, así que abrí los ojos y no me lo podía creer no era un ángel quien me besaba, si no una diosa; así que no fui capaz de resistirme a la tentación – dijo Eriol mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Mm pues dile a esa diosa, que yo no le he dado derecho de besar a mi novio – dijo Tomoyo fingiendo enojo.

Si yo le digo; pero sabes amor, esa diosa besaba muy bien y me dejo su sabor en la boca ¿serias tan amable de quitármelo? – dijo Eriol acercándose a Tomoyo para besarla de nuevo.

Claro cielo, con mucho gusto – dijo Tomoyo.

**Unas horas después **

Bueno señores ha sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes y antes que se vallan quisiera hacer algo, Tomoyo ven – dijo Eriol.

Dime Eriol – dijo Tomoyo un poco desconcertada acercándose a Eriol.

Tomoyo aquí delante de estas personas, quisiera saber ¿si quisieras ser mi razón por la cual me despierte cada mañana? – pregunto Eriol arrodillándose mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su camisa una cajita.

Si Eriol, si quiero – respondió Tomoyo, mientras Eriol deslizaba lentamente el anillo en su dedo anular y las mejillas de Tomoyo se tenían de un leve tono carmesí; los presentes aplaudían felices, mientras cierta pelirroja salía de la sala de negocios bastante molesta.

**Aeropuerto Londres Inglaterra 7:00 pm**

Vamos Saku – decía Shaoran mientras ayudaba a bajar a Sakura del avión.

Que emocionante, me muero por ver la cara de Eriol y Tommy cuando se enteren que vinimos a visitarlos – decía Sakura feliz.

Estoy de acuerdo – decía Shaoran mientras se dirigían a la limosina que los esperaba fuera del aeropuerto.

**Media hora después mansión Hiraguizawa Inglaterra.**

Shaoran y Sakura abrieron muy lentamente la puerta, sin hacer ruido alguno y con el mismo cuidado cerraron la puerta. No entendían porque todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero escucharon ruidos en el segundo piso así que se dirigieron a la habitación de Eriol y Tomoyo.

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu – gritaron Sakura y Shaoran abriendo de repente la puerta de la habitación Eriol.

Rayos – dijo un Eriol bastante sonrojado tapando a Tomoyo y a el con la cobija, mientras Tomoyo escondía la cara en la espalda de Eriol y se reía.

A… a… eh nosotros…. – decían súper rojos Shaoran y Sakura, jamás se habían esperado encontrar a sus amigos en una situación tan comprometedora.

Shaoran, Sakura, salgan ahora – dijo Eriol sonrojado.

Si – dijeron ambos castaños súper rojos y salieron casi corriendo de la habitación.

Jajajajajajajajaja no voy a poder ver a Shaoran y a Sakura a los ojos, que pena – decía Tomoyo.

Jajajajajajajajaja yo tampoco me lo esperaba, pero vistes sus caras parecían unos tomates maduros jajajajajajajajaja eso fue bastante gracioso – decía Eriol un poco ruborizado por la situación en la que los habían encontrado.

**Unos minutos después **

Hola Saku, Shao ¿como están? – dijeron Eriol y Tomoyo, sentándose en el sofá donde se encontraban unos todavía rojos castañitos.

Bien, la verdad los sentimos queríamos darles una sorpresa y creo que mas bien los interrumpimos – dijo Shaoran con la cabeza gacha tratando de cubrir su sonrojo al recordar la escena.

No tranquilos, no se preocupen ustedes no sabían… – dijo Tomoyo quien también se ruborizo.

El caso es que, ¿que los trae por aquí nuestros queridos amigos? – dijo Eriol sacando a Tomoyo de la situación incomoda en la que se encontraba.

A es que les extrañábamos mucho y quisimos venir a verlos – dijo Sakura feliz.

Si, y queríamos darles una noticia – dijo Shaoran colocándose rojo y también a Sakura.

Hay no Shaoran, no me digas que ya la embarazaste; te dije que te cuidaras, o era que estaban muy desesperados y no tuvieron tiempo de protegerse – dijo Eriol mirando divertido como la cara de los castañitos se colocaba mas y mas roja.

Jajajajajajaja Eriol no los molestes, acabaron de llegar pobrecitos ¿cuéntenos cual es la noticia? – decía Tomoyo riendo.

Pues Sakura y yo hemos decidido casarnos – dijo Shaoran ruborizado, pero muy feliz y tomando la mano de Sakura.

Wow si, lo logramos por fin; ya era hora que bien, felicitaciones – dijeron dos alegres pelinegros mirándose entre si.

Gracias chicos, ¿les gustaría ser los padrinos? –preguntaron dos ruborizados castañitos.

Claro con una condición, ustedes tienen que ser nuestros padrinos de boda – dijeron Eriol y Tomoyo sonrientes.

¿Ustedes también se van a casar?, que bien felicitaciones; waaaaaaaa se me ocurrió una idea, ¿que tal si nos casamos el mismo día? – dijo Sakura muy feliz.

Si que buena idea Saku, yo puedo hacer el vestido de ambas ¿te parece? – dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Si, a que bien Tommy, nos vamos a casar que emocionante – dijo Sakura agarrando a Tomoyo de las manos y saltando.

Eriol y Shaoran solo les miraban sonrientes; así pasaron el resto de la noche hablando sobre como seria su boda, que iban a hacer, a quienes iban a invitar. después comieron unos ricos postres que hicieron Sakura y Tomoyo y luego todos se fueron a dormir

**Unos meses después Tomoeda Japón mansión Li .**

Bueno chicos, Tommy y yo vamos a ir por unas pizzas, no nos demoramos; así que no se pongan tristes ni se mueran por nosotros que ya regresamos – dijo Eriol tomando a Tomoyo de la mano y saliendo dejando a unos castañitos que les miraban con cara "si como no".

**En una calle de Tomoeda.**

Tomoyo y Eriol caminaban de la mano, de repente Tomoyo sintió que algo no estaba bien; sintió miedo, mucho miedo

Eriol abrázame – dijo Tomoyo nerviosa.

¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?, ¿como si algo no estuviera bien? – pregunto Eriol abrazando a Tomoyo.

Si – dijo Tomoyo, cuando se acercaron a un callejón y oyeron el llanto y gritos de una pequeña niña; Eriol por impulso corrió en dirección al lugar, donde al llegar encontró a un hombre que tocaba de manera descarada a la pequeña que lloraba y gritaba tratando de alejarse de él.

Suéltala maldito – grito Eriol empujando al tipo.

No te metas niñito – respondió el hombre sacando un arma y apuntándole a Eriol.

Degenerado, me das asco – grito Eriol comenzando a forcejear con el hombre en un intento de quitarle el arma, entre el forcejeo se oyó un disparo; Eriol cayo al piso mientras el hombre tiraba el arma y salía corriendo, Tomoyo se sintió morir al oír el disparo y ver caer a Eriol al piso, desesperada corrió a los brazos de Eriol.

Eriol contéstame ¿estas bien? – dijo Tomoyo cerca de el.

Si – dijo Eriol.

Tomoyo le abrazo, pero de pronto sintió algo caliente mojar su blusa

Por Dios Eriol, estas herido – dijo Tomoyo asustada.

Solo es un rasgu… - Eriol no pudo continuar porque empezó a toser sangre.

Eriol – dijo Tomoyo preocupada, no sabia que hacer, su corazón comenzó a hacerse añicos, sentía que iba morir tenia que hacer algo; Eriol no se podía morir, no podía dejarla. Sus ojos amatistas perdían poco a poco su brillo, cuando recordó su celular desesperada busco el aparato, al encontrarlo sus manos temblaban, marco un numero al azar y espero miro a Eriol estaba pálido y aun así le sonreía.

**Clínica de emergencias Tomoeda **

Un joven de hermosos cabellos grises terminaba su día de trabajo, se dirigió a su casillero para quitarse el uniforme de medico; de pronto su celular vibraba insistentemente al deslizar la tapa y ver el nombre de la persona que le llamaba se extraño un poco, pero después contesto.

Hola – dijo el joven al contestar el celular.

Yuki… Yukito ayúdame por favor – respondió la voz.

¿Tomoyo porque lloras?, ¿que pasa? – pregunto Yukito preocupado.

A Eriol… lo hirieron, Dios por favor ven rápido; esta sangrando mucho – dijo Tomoyo, su voz sonaba desesperada.

¿Donde están? – pregunto Yukito dejándose la bata puesta y dirigiéndose a la sala de atención al cliente para pedir una ambulancia.

Estamos en un callejón, a una cuadra del parque pingüino – dijo Tomoyo.

Que bien, estas cerca en unos minutos estoy allá, mantén presionada la herida de Eriol para evitar que pierda mas sangre, en unos segundos estoy allá, no te preocupes todo va estar bien. – dijo Yukito acomodándose en el asiento de atrás de la ambulancia y colgando el teléfono, mientras hablaba con el equipo de paramédicos que se le asigno.

**En el callejón.**

Tomoyo mantenía presionada la herida de Eriol; tal como Yukito le había dicho sus manos temblaban, mientras por su cara caían cristalinas lagrimas, de repente vio una sombra acercarse sintió miedo de pensar que era el hombre que le había disparado a Eriol, pero se tranquilizo un poco al ver que era la niña la que se acercaba con timidez, sus cabellos negros y lacios caían desordenados hasta su cintura; sus ojos azules miraban tiernamente a Eriol, su piel era blanca como la nieve y estaba un poco sucia sus blancas manitos se posaron en las mejillas de Eriol y después aquellos ojos que escondían el cielo se dirigieron a ella.

Mami, ¿papa esta bien? – pregunto la pequeña, su voz era muy suave pero expresaba preocupación.

Si, solo esta un poco adolorido, pero va a estar bien – dijo Tomoyo. Al principio se extraño por la manera en que la llamo la pequeña, pero al notar aquella preocupación en ella sintió un gran cariño y trato de tranquilizarla.

La niña volvió su mirada a Eriol y beso su mejilla.

Papa vas a estar bien, gracias – dijo la pequeña haciendo que Eriol sonriera dulcemente, en eso llego la ambulancia. Yukito bajo de ella junto con un grupo de personal medico, con rapidez subieron a Eriol a la camilla y después a la ambulancia; unos minutos después Yukito y el grupo de paramédicos ingresaron a la sala de emergencias con un Eriol inconsciente, Tomoyo se quedo sentada en la sala de espera con la vista perdida mientras abrazaba a una tierna niña de unos dos años que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos y aquellas ultimas palabras de Eriol en su cabeza, "voy a estar bien".

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* notas de yo *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Holas, ¿Cómo están? Me extrañaron jajajaja lo siento, es que tuve muchísimos problemas en este tiempo, como, reorganizar toda mi vida que estaba hecha un desastre compensar mi falta de inspiración, fuera de eso muchísimas tareas en el cole y tantos problemas, agradezco mucho a todas por sus comentarios y en especial **Ziitha-TxE- gracias chica por ti fue que continúe esta historia **gracias a todas de nuevo me voy a tomar un tiempo para leer la continuación de todas sus historias y prometo dejarles muchos reviews bueno les dejo suerte nos leemos después.

_**Agradecimientos a**_

_**Boggartt**_

_**Anais-Lovely-Ángel**_

_**Yessica Echizen**_

_**thelo**_

_**Ziitha-TxE-**_

_**Karina Natsumi**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz realmente siento haberles hecho esperar, espero y me disculpen y gracias a todos los que leen las locuras de mi cabeza jajaja chau nos leemos.^-^**_


End file.
